


Broken Wings (But I’ll Keep Trying)

by Queen_2112



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, M/M, Steve is cheating on Tony, The avengers being rude to Tony, Tony Stark is an angel, Tony is fighting to win Steve’s heart, the Avengers are a family, tony stark is a good person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_2112/pseuds/Queen_2112
Summary: Tony walks in his room to see his boyfriend Steve is having sex with Sharon .





	1. ONE.1.

Tony was so exhausted from working . He was in his lab for more than 8 hours . He was making new suits for all of them . He sighed leaning on the counter and started drinking water. Finally they’re happy after defeating Thanos When the first time he gets back to the earth after losing the battle he cried between Steve’s arms and Steve hold him .  
Tony was the first one who took a step in their relationship. He was the first one to kiss the other , He still remembering how Steve was sitting on the couch reading a book and once Tony entered the room he smiled to Tony and Tony smiled back, Tony kept walking and sit in Steve’s lap and kissed Steve. Steve was surprised by Tony’s surprise action but , when the kiss was over they were grinning to each other  
“I love you” Tony said and Steve didn’t replied he just kissed him back . 

Tony smiled to the memory and he realized that he’s missing his babe his love his boyfriend. He sighed happily and decided to go to see him and he was actually surprised that the other avengers are out . He go to their room and he heard a moan he blinked and again he heard it but this time louder . he sallows and opened the door a little slowly and he was prying that Steve is not cheating on him. His eyes went wide open once he saw Sharon is riding Steve she was on him and Steve pulled her into a kiss . Tony never saw this love in his boyfriend’s eyes when they’re making love .  
Tony closed the door slowly and his whole body was shaking he went to the elevator and go to his lab .  
“FRIDAY close the door and don’t notify anyone that I’m here “ Tony said his voice is shaking  
“Yes sir” Came FRIDAY’s reply ,  
and Tony entered his lab his legs couldn’t hold him anymore and he fall on his knees and he broke down crying.  
Was Steve in love with Sharon?  
Or maybe he’s just wasting his time with her ? yeah he’s wasting his time with her . he wiped the tears away and stood he went back to work on the suits . 

He was trying to keep working but the image of what he saw is playing over and over again .  
He sighed and the tears rolled down again  
“Steve loves me I know that even if he hadn’t told me “ He said it loud to convince himself  
but deep down there’s a voice told him that Steve isn’t in love with him  
“Sir are you ok ?” FRIDAY asked him and Tony smiled  
“Yeah I’m. Thanks FRIDAY “ Tony replied smiling but his mind went off again  
In our room ? On our bed ? The way you’re facing her when you’re having sex ? you never faced me when we have sex ! And even when I ride you ! You always hate to face me ! shit the way your hand is on her chest exactly where her heart is ! You never liked my heart! I can see the disgust in your eyes when you see it ! When we have sex I always keep wearing something I never was shirtless when we were having sex ! When the first time we have sex it was because of me for sure I’m the one who pleaded you to have sex with me .  
And when I took my shirt off I saw the disgust in your eyes and I learned a lesson that I’ll never be a shirtless again.  
And now Sharon ! He doesn’t like her for sure!But the rest of the avengers are loving her so much . Even when he was telling jokes that for sure Steve , Clint and Thor will laugh on it she decided to go on other way and made the joke as if he was mocking from them cause they’re poor and it ended up with Tony fighting Clint  
he sighed again and go to drink whiskey  
He could feel his heart aching he wiped his tears that started falling but no , he can’t lose Steve! He won’t fight him about what happened. 

He should care more about Steve. He smiled to himself and prepared himself for the next morning to treat Steve as if he was his own king and he felt that Steve is his king . He tried to close his eyes but he couldn’t so he spoke to FRIDAY again  
“FRIDAY ? Where’s the rest of the avengers? “ Tony asked and there was a pause before FRIDAY replied to him  
“They are out having dinner sir”  
Tony sighed and nodded smiling he loved them all they’re like his family.  
“ uhm ? FRIDAY ? What’s Steve doing?” Tony asked and FRIDAY took a time before replying to him  
“He’s changing his clothes now sir “  
Tony smiled and nodded  
but he decided to just kept sleeping here . 

<————><————>

In the next morning he woke up because of a hand touching his face . He opened his eyes slowly to see Steve smiling to him Tony smiled back and he pulled Steve to kiss him and Steve kissed him back .  
“I miss you so much babe” Tony whispered into the kiss and Steve is still smiling to him  
“You have been in your lab for a whole day Tony “ Steve said pressing their noses together  
Tony hugged him and kissed Steve he hugged him as if Steve will leave and go back to Sharon .

“Babe ? Are you ok ?” Steve asked cause Tony was closing his eyes and hugging him he never acted like that only when he had a nightmare.  
“I’m fine babe I’m ok “ Tony replied kissing him again and opened his eyes and grinned to Steve  
“Ok ? You’re acting weird today “ Steve giggled and Tony rolled his eyes but still smiling . He took Steve’s hand that was on his cheek and hold it between his hands then he kissed Steve’s palm  
He always do that cause he’s trusting Steve with his whole life.  
Steve giggled again but took his hand from Tony’s hands and stood  
“Come on babe we have to eat our perfect breakfast “ Steve wiggled his eyebrows and Tony was totally in love with Steve. every second pass he’ll love him more and more.

They were eating when Tony’s thoughts come to him .  
After what Steve had done he’s sure that Steve loves him and he was just wasting his time with her . He was looking down at his plate and he was smiling with closed lips .  
“Tony ? What’s wrong ?” Natasha asked she was really worried about him like the others they were looking at him  
he giggled and said  
“I’m really happy to have you guys ! I’m really happy to have Steve in my life “ he leaned and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder but yet he never missed how Natasha and Steve shared a look between them then Natasha smiled to him and he was sure now that there’s something wrong. 

“We are happy too cause we have you man !” Bruce said smiling widely and Tony matched Bruce’s smile  
Bruce was really a good bro  
they finish eating and he followed Steve when he go to see Natasha .  
Tony was hiding and looking at them he was behind the couch .  
“Steve! What are we doing?!” She was really pissed off and her sound was between them but Tony can hear them .  
Steve sighed and said “I can’t Natasha! I really want her and I can’t keep lying at him cause I can’t hurt him anymore!”  
Tony’s eyes started watering .  
“I can’t do this anymore! Natasha please help me “ Tony wS shocked that Steve is pleading Natasha just to get rid of him .  
“Look I will talk with the rest of the avengers and we will make sure to keep him away from you and we will keep him distracted “ Natasha said and Steve sighed im relief .

“Thanks Nat” She hugged him and he hugged her back but Tony couldn’t see them he was so shocked that the avengers  
his family would hurt him like that .


	2. TWO.2.

But no they don’t have to keep him away he can’t fight this war anymore yes he’s giving up on Steve cause if Steve’s happiness was with Sharon then let it be he will leave without hurting anyone. He was never enough for Captain america, For Steve Rogers. For the Avengers. 

Once he was sure that he was alone he stood and go back to his lab .  
He kept locking himself until the night come he was worried if he’ll go to his room he’ll find Steve with sharon he sighed and asked FRIDAY  
“FRIDAY? Baby can you see where is Steve and What he’s doing?”   
“Sir he’s in your bedroom and he’s reading a book “ Friday replied to him and he smiled. He still can win this fight . he took a shower thanks to god there’s bathroom in the lab . He went up and open the door Steve saw him and smiled,Tony’s heart warmed and he go to sit in Steve’s lap   
“Hey babe” Steve welcomed him and kissed his forhead. Tony kissed Steve’s lips and hugged him tightly .  
They kept kissing each other and they both were hard but Tony was the first one to be hard of course.   
Steve took him and put him on the bed   
Steve started kissing Tony’s neck and Tony couldn’t help but moan .  
Then when Steve was about to finger Tony he turned Tony so now Tony was facing the pillow like always .  
And when he fucked him Tony was pleading that Steve will turn him to face him and Tell Tony how much he loves him but Steve just Kept fucking him hard and not caring if he’s hurting Tony   
“Oh Shit ! I’m so close Tony !” Steve said as to tell Tony to come now and Tony did after seconds Steve followed him .  
He finish and slept beside him . 

Steve give his back to Tony and this is the first time he did something like that after having sex ! Tony’s heart stopped beating for moments then he sighed and hugged Steve even when Steve is giving his back to him .  
Are they going to break up ? The story of their love was just a lie ? Steve is going to give up on him ? No , this can’t be real . The last time someone give up on him when he go to Afghanestan and it end up to him being near to death . His worst nightmare is there . And Titan of course. The first and last time Steve give up on him was in Seberia but now for Sharon ? Seriously?   
He inhaled Steve’s scent and kissed Steve’s shoulder before he closed his eyes and started chasing the sleep.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

He was in Afghanestan and they were torturing him burning him hurting his heart . he was hurting but this was new Steve was Standing besides Sharon and they’re both looking at him   
“Steve? Steve please help me!” Tony was pleading him but Steve smirked when Sharon started laughing and they give him his back and leave him .  
“No ! No ! Steve please don’t leave me come back please babe!” He was shouting and crying cause they’re back to torture him   
“Tony ? Tony babe Wake up !” 

Tony opened his eyes wide and was looking at the place he was in his room and Steve was looking at him and he was so scared on Tony . Steve wiped Tony’s tears and waited for him to control his breath again. Tony pulled Steve’s hand and kissed it .  
“This is the first time you’re dreaming that I’m leaving you .” Steve said and Tony took a shaken breath and smiled to Steve   
“Sorry I scared you babe “ Tony said his voice as a whisper   
but that’s let Steve worry more  
“Tony what’s wrong in what you were dreaming?” Steve asked but Tony shaked his head and kissed Steve’s hand again   
“Nothing babe it’s not important let’s go back to sleep please?” Tony said smiling to Steve who sighed and hugged Tony .  
Tony can feel Steve’s fingers in his hair it’s massaging his skull and he sighed and hide his face in Steve’s chest .   
Sharon was his real nightmare.

<————><————><————>

In the next hours Tony woke up because of a nightmare again but he wasn’t to go back to sleep . Steve’s side is cold Tony sighed and go to the bathroom he took a shower and go down to the kitchen where the other sitting . When they saw him they smiled to him and he smiled to them but soon his smile dropped. He saw Sharon is here and sitting in his chair next to Steve .

“Good morning “ He said his voice is low but he smiled to her and she smiled back   
“How are you Stark ?” she asked him smiling and he sit beside Bruce   
“I’m fine . What about you ? And what a surprise to find you here in this morning” He grinned to her but she smirked and said  
“I’m good actually perfect. And I just wanna talk to Steve but when I saw you guys I decided to stay and have a nice morning with you “ She said looking into Steve’s eyes then looking at Tony .   
“Oh I see “ was all Tony answer   
And again she gives him that smile that makes his stomach flips . He looked down at his plate and ignored her .   
He dropped his spoon on the floor and no one noticed him and when he gets down to get it he saw Steve holding Sharon’s hand under the table he paled and picked his spoon and suddenly he felt that he’s sick .

Steve never hold his hand like that when they’re eating. Why Steve doing this to him ? why everyone doing this to him ? Of course he did something wrong so they’re acting like that . He should ask FRIDAY about it . He looked at them to see Sharon whispering in Steve’s ear and She was half hugging Steve’s arm and Steve was laughing. He can let him laugh he can love him more . Why can’t he see that ? Why Steve is so blind to not see Tony’s love for him ? Why everyone chose Sharon on him ?   
once Steve saw Tony is looking at him he moved away from Sharon and looked at Tony he nudged Natasha and she understood him .

“Tony ? You ok ? You’re not eating? You don’t like it ?” Natasha asked him and Tony smiled to her   
“Nah Nat the food is good but I don’t feel like I’m hungry “ He answered her smiling and she smiled to him but yet he can see the worry in her eyes .  
Why are you acting like you care ? Seriously all of you ? You’re acting like I’m important to you and you’re going to broke me soon enough? He choose Steve on Stephan Strange. Stephan was really a good friend and he could be a perfect lover but yet he choose Steve on him cause there’s no way someone could treat him better than Steve even when they’re fighting even when Steve saying really hurting thing to him . But ? Why can’t Steve choose him on Sharon ?   
There was a hand on his shoulder he looked to see Bruce looking at him with the rest of the avengers even Steve was standing beside him   
“Tony babe ? You sure you’re ok ?” Steve asked with his caring eyes and voice .   
Stop lying Steve I know you don’t care . but he smiled to them and nodded .  
“Yeah a little bit distressed nothing important “ He answered them smiling .

“ Tony you should rest seriously babe we can’t resk your health like that “ Steve said putting his hand on Tony’s cheek .  
and Tony’s smile never lefts his face he hold Steve’s hand that was on his cheek and kissed Steve’s palm and that’s worried him more   
“Tony ? Let’s go to bed I don’t want you to be sick “ Steve said .   
Why you kept talking like you care about me ? It’s ok just say that you don’t love me and you love her !.  
But he stood and nodded .  
“My treatment is working on our new suits “ he said it as if it was a joke or anything else funny and yeah he was making his health as a joke   
“You’re going to work on the suits ? seriously Tony ?” Bruce said rolling his eyes and Tony nodded he was about to say   
‘So that you don’t have to keep me distracted’ but he choose to walk down to his lab and Bruce followed him .  
“Seriously Bruce I can complete them alone you don’t have to worry your self “ Tony said once they entered the lab   
cause he wanted to cry alone .  
“Tony no , I can’t not when you’re so tired like that and so pale !” Bruce said rolling his eyes and Tony smiled to him and put his hands together and said “That’s good then let’s work babe “ They smiled to eachother and start working .  
In the end he was really happy to have Bruce with him .

after hours Bruce dragged him out of the lab cause Bruce was hungry and Tony told him to go but Bruce insisted that Tony will come with him .   
They were eating together or better say only Bruce eating cause Tony was just playing with his food .  
“Tony ? What’s bothering you ? Tell me you know that I’ll help you and I won’t say anything to anyone if you want .” Bruce said and Tony sighed   
“Thanks Bruce nothing is bothering me “ he replied smiling to him and Bruce nodded .   
Tony was so thankful that Bruce didn’t push further. 

Where’s Steve? Is he fucking her in our bed again? or maybe in the bathroom like the first time ? Yeah thanks to FRIDAY that showed him when Steve and Sharon started to be together and cheating on him . But yet he hadn’t seen Natasha or the others . Was Bruce distracting him too ? But , Bruce was telling him to go and rest between Steve’s arms cause he saw Tony like this so sick and so quiet.  
He just have to see Steve and if he was outside or in his bedroom? He stood and excused himself from Bruce and left .

He go to his bedroom and Steve wasn’t there and then he go to the bathroom and again Steve wasn’t there he asked FRIDAY where he can find him and she told him he was out side .  
he go out side but Clint comes and took him cause he was distracting him of course   
Tony can feel his heart is aching but he was smiling and laughing with his friend Clint . And now he was sure that Steve was with Sharon out side making out .   
After Clint was talking on the phone with his wife Tony took the chance and leave to see Steve and he was searching for him but his heart stopped beating when he saw Steve is marking Sharon’s neck .   
She opened her eyes cause she felt his presence and she looked at him and smiled that smile again. She was winning this war and he couldn’t do anything about it . She moaned and pulled Steve closer to her . Tony’s tear rolled down his cheek before he decided to leave them continue what they’re doing. 

Steve never marked him only just when Tony is the one asking him to mark him . And here he was marking that bitch . He go to his lab but his heart was hurting him so much he put his hand on his heart and tried to focus but soon he was dazed and he fall to the ground and everything was black !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Ideas guys ! It’s really helpful! Hope ypu enjoyed! Please leave kudos and Comments :3 . Love you all :D


	3. THREE.3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter for Steve’s pov .

Steve was sitting beside Natasha and Fury was talking to them .  
“Steve you’re the only one who could do this mission “ Nick said and Steve nodded but he doesn’t know what mission he meant .   
“We all know Sharon is working for HYDRA “ Nick said .Steve and Natasha nodded to him .  
“And We all know that’s she loves you “ Nick said and Steve looked at the ground.  
“But I don’t care for her . I’m with Tony “ Steve said looking up at Nick .  
“Steve you promised me you will put your job first ! “ Nick said slamming his hands on the table and Steve just nodded again .  
“You’re going to push Stark away from you cause we all know that he doesn’t like to share you even when it’s a mission!” Nick said and Steve can feel his heart is aching but he nodded again .  
“When you’ll be with her you’ll make her feel that you’re really in love with her cause we need information about HYDRA “ Nick said but this time Steve couldn’t stay silent .  
“I can’t! I can’t betray him ! I can’t hurt him ! He’s my everything please don’t do this to us !” Steve was about to cry and Nick sighed .  
“Soldier? We really need you in this mission. HYDRA is planning on something really bad and only you can stop it “ Nick said to him and this time Steve nodded .  
“So we’re good?” Nick asked him   
“Yes Sir “ Steve said looking at the ground.  
“Alright you can go now . Natasha I need to talk to you “ Nick said and Steve left the place to just breath cause he can’t breath there’s no air in his lungs.

He can’t hurt Tony anymore. He had enough. When he was a kid and they’re hurting him . Tony’s father was a demon he raped him . And in Afghanestan they tortured him they’ve burned him and They tried to destroy his beautiful heart! After that what Loki did to the earth he made him feel like it was his own fault. And then ultron came and everyone said that it was Tony’s fault. Then the fight in Berline after that the fight in Seberia had broke Tony completely . After that Thanos come and he was a nightmare to Tony but after that they win again.  
Tony had suffered alot but he’ll always smile. He’ll always laugh . He’ll always tell jokes about himself to make them laugh. 

And when Tony kissed him for the first time it’s like his dream had came true and the more important thing that he told him he loves him . And when they had sex for the first time Steve saw Tony’s scar on his chest and he was shocked .who could hurt a beautiful one like Tony ? Who would want to break this beautiful heart? . After the first time Tony never took off his shirt again. Steve will see his chest only when Tony is taking a shower he will come and have sex with him and see his beautiful chest and heart.   
But he never touched it cause he can feel that Tony doesn’t like anyone touching it . And then Steve never felt like he deserves Tony’s love . When they had sex for the first time Steve saw the love in Tony’s eyes and it’s hurting him so much that he doesn’t deserve it . He doesn’t deserve Tony . After that he start letting Tony facing the pillow and not facing him . And Tony wasn’t complaining about it . 

If he told him that he want to face him Steve would feel hurt cause again he doesn’t deserve Tony but he’ll face him . He’ll do anything Tony wants from him .   
And now Nick wants to put Tony away from him and that’s really hard on him .   
And now he had to be with Sharon to get information from her .  
he waited for Natasha and when she comes she looked so disappointed just like him .  
“I can’t hurt him “ She said and Steve sallows.  
“What are we going to do?” she asked him and he sighed   
“I don’t know Nat “ she hugged him cause he was about to broke down .  
“We’ll make everything better believe me “ She said comforting him .  
But then it’s look like the things get changed!

< ——— >< ——— >

Of course Sharon was an easy target . But Nat told him to have sex with her and he was shocked.   
“Nat I can’t do this ! Ton-“ she cuts him before he can continue   
“Soldier ! You promised to put the safety of all people above your relationship with Stark !” He was wrong after all she’s a spy and all she cared about was her job .   
When he had sex with her for the first time in her bedroom .  
When he back to his bedroom to find Tony is waiting for him with that beautiful smile playing on his lips . Steve could feel nothing but guilty.  
He kissed Tony and they just slept together peacefully.  
In the second time they had sex was in the avengers tower but in the fifth floor where Natasha is staying.   
But the the third time they had sex its surprised him . He was sitting on his chair next to the window when she entered their room Tony’s room ! And they had sex on their bed ! On Tony’s bed !   
He feels himself as a monster! 

When she lefts he went to the lab but FRIDAY told him that Tony is busy with work and he sighed and go back to his bed .   
In the next morning he had to see Tony and this time FRIDAY lets him in .  
He saw Tony sleeping he can see nothing but an angel. He doesn’t deserve Tony . He kissed him then he decided to wake him up .   
But Tony was acting weird he was so lovely today and all of them knew that Tony is not a morning person!  
When they go back to eat Tony told him he was happy because Steve with him and now Steve is hurting him he looked at Natasha to tell her that I can’t hurt him . You go and fuck that bitch . 

<———><———>

“Natasha I can’t he’s happy with me I can’t do this !” Steve sighed sitting on the couch   
Natasha rolled her eyes   
“Tony will come to the room in five minuets and when he comes you’ll say that you want her and you can’t stay with him” Natasha said and he was shocked   
“Woah ! You want me to play that dirty game on the love of my life ?! Huh hell NO !” Steve said and he wanted to go but she pulled his wrist to stop him   
“We don’t care about you and about the love of your life like we can’t lose all people because of you ! Steve there’s more than one bomb and only you can stop everything!” Natasha snapped at him and he sighed   
But when Tony was here they did their plain   
.   
<———><———>

“Nat He won’t back to me again I know that ! He’ll go and leave me ! “ Steve was really pissed of from all of them   
“We all know our Tony will give up if he found out that you don’t love him ! Don’t! Don’t cut me I know you’ll say that you love him and we all know that you are “ Natasha rolled her eyes   
“So now he’ll stay away from you he won’t fight her I know that “ Natasha continued and Steve nodded she hugged him and he sighed he had to be strong only for Tony . 

<———><———>

when he was sitting on his chair reading a book and all he think about was Tony . And he was surprised that Tony come to him and he couldn’t help but smile . Nat you’re so wrong Tony won’t give up on me .   
“Hey babe” Steve welcomed him and Tony kissed him . Steve was really missing Tony and in the same time feel guilty. He fucked Tony hard that he was sure Tony is hurting and in so much pain. When they finish Steve tried to keep looking at him but he can’t! He was cheating on Tony and Tony looking at him as if he was a god!   
He give him his back and he can feel Tony’s shocked expression. But yet Tony hugged him and kissed his shoulder . Nat you’re so wrong For this reason Tony and I are the best couples !  
Steve smiled and closed his eyes and he tried to sleep.

<———><———>

He couldn’t sleep and then Tony started shuffling and he was having a nightmare . Steve was surprised cause he was sure that Tony was over the nightmares . But now here he was having a nightmare .  
“S-Steve ... ah !” Steve was surprised what’s wrong?! he thought Tony was having a nightmare about Titan and not about him .   
“Steve? P-Please d-don’t leave me” Tony was kicking the sheets and he was sweating and breathing heavy .  
“Tony babe ? Tony open your eyes. It’s just a dream I’m here with you “ Steve said holding Tony’s hands to stop him from hurting himself.   
What Steve did was totally wrong cause Tony was crying and screaming and he was trying to get himself free .  
“Tony ? Tony babe wake up ?!” Steve shouted on him and this time Tony opened his eyes he was looking at the room then at Steve .  
Steve was really scared on Tony he wiped Tony’s tears and Tony kissed Steve’s hand .   
“This is the first time you’re dreaming that I’m leaving you “ Steve said looking at Tony and Tony took a shaken breath and he smiled to him .   
I know this is a fake smile Tony stop smiling please and cry between my arms I’ll keep you safe no matter what .  
“Sorry I scared you babe “ Tony said his voice was as a whisper and Steve hate it when Tony is hiding things from him . But in the same time he was hiding alot of things from Tony . 

“Tony what’s wrong in what you were dreaming?” Steve asked him again cause he wanted to know Tony on his real one not the fake one ! Tony is trying to show them he’s strong but he was so weak from the inside and Steve knows about it .  
But Tony refused to tell him he just kissed his hand and said   
“Nothing babe it’s not important let’s go back to sleep please ?”  
Steve sighed he knows Tony wasn’t going to tell him so he just hugged Tony and kept brushing his hair and Tony started to relax again.  
And Steve couldn’t go back to sleep he was thinking about the man between his arms . Tony did everything for him . Tony sacrificed himself just for Steve. He even chooses him on that wizard. But now here he was cheating on him because of a fucking mission.   
He hadn’t noticed that the morning come he looked down at Tony and kissed him  
“Please don’t give up on me Tony . Please wait for me “ Steve sighed and go to take a shower.

When he was down he saw Sharon his eyes widened .  
“Sharon what are you doing?!” He asked her and she rolled her eyes before she come and kiss him on the lips .  
“I miss you “ She whispered and Steve was shocked that she kissed him infront of Natasha , Clint , Sam and Wanda .  
“They know about us babe “ She said and kissed him again   
“Really? Oh I see “ he looked at Natasha and he was so much angry at them .  
“Excuse us I need him guys “ She giggled and pulled him to another room and they were kissing eachother. He never felt in love when he kissed her but here he was just because of a mission.  
“Birds of love come and eat “ Natasha said to them and Sharon giggled before she pulled him to eat .  
She sit beside him in Tony’s chair. What are you doing? Who are you to sit in my boyfriend’s place?! .  
He sighed and faked his smile .

Then when Tony entered the room he looked at them but his smile was there . His fake smile. He was looking at his plate when he felt sharon is holding his hand under the table he smiled to her and hold her hand too . He was busy laughing with Sharon but when he saw Tony’s pale face and he was looking at him but Steve couldn’t read it . He just moved from her and nudge Natasha who understood .  
Natasha asked him if he was ok and like always he’ll say that he’s ok even when he’s not .  
Steve sighed and returned to eat but every five seconds he will look at Tony . And when he saw Tony is looking down at his plate and he was about to pass out in any moment. Steve was thankful everyone noticed him . He doesn’t care about her he dropped her hand and go to Tony he stood beside him .

“Tony babe ? you sure you’re ok ?” Steve asked him he really was worried about him but Tony gave him that look again. But again he smiled that faked smile and it’s started to pissed Steve.  
He nodded to them and said   
“Yeah a little bit distressed nothing important “ Tony said smiling.   
Seriously Tony ? Nothing important? You’re important to me you idiot!   
“Tony you should rest seriously babe we can’t resk your health like that “ Steve tried again putting his hand on Tony’s cheek but , Tony just hold Steve’s hand and kissed it and Steve started hating when Tony is kissing his hand . That’s mean he’s trusting him and he loves him . But Steve knew that he doesn’t deserve it .   
“Tony ? Let’s go to bed I don’t want you to be sick “ Steve said looking straight into Tony’s eyes . But , Tony stood and nodded to them  
“My treatment is working on our new suits!” He said joking his health but it wasn’t funny Steve was about to take him to their room and kept him sleeping between his arms . but he didn’t say anything.

Tony left with Bruce and Tony turned to them .   
Thor left cause his brother called him and all of them were sitting.  
Sharon sit in his lap and kissed him infront them all .  
“They all know about us except Tony , Bruce and Thor don’t worry babe” She said and he nodded .  
How could they do that to Tony ? He was like their brother and more ! They’re really animals just like him ! Tony deserves the best he doesn’t deserve to be treated like that !   
When the hours passed by it’s seemed that Sharon doesn’t want to leave she kept making out with him in the garden . But suddenly he felt that Tony is not ok . There’s something wrong! He pushed her and told her he had to do something. He run to Tony’s lab .

“FRIDAY where is Tony ?! “ Steve asked   
Friday just opened the door and Steve was shocked to see Tony is laying on the ground breathing heavy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys ! in the next chapter we’ll back to Tony and we’ll involve Loki in the next chapter! Please support me with your comment and kudos! Love you all hope you enjoyed! muah .*Be ready for a new supernatural in the next chapter xD*


	4. FOUR.4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I wanna say that I’m only 15 years old . The English is not my main language. In our country we don’t read the english as an important lesson. So I’m still reading and learning it by myself. I don’t use a translator as I said I’m writing it by myself. I’m really sorry about that guys don’t hate me .

Tony wake up his whole body hurting him . He looked around to see himself in his bed and Bruce is sitting beside him on the chair. Bruce smiled to him and he smiled back .  
“What happened?” Tony asked and Bruce hold Tony’s hand .  
“Steve found you on the floor and the doctor said that you have to rest “ Bruce said smiling to Tony and moving the hair from Tony’s face   
“Oh ...” Was all Tony can reply .

So where’s Steve? And why did he leave him even when he saw him like this ? Was really Sharon more important than him ? But Where’s the rest of the avengers? And why he feels his heart hurting him this much ? And why his back is like on fire ? 

“Bruce ? Can you see if there’s a wound or anything else here ?” Tony asked Bruce who just nodded and When Tony took of his T-shirt Bruce was speachless .  
“Bruce what’s wrong?” Tony asked turning his head to face Bruce   
Bruce touched Tony’s back and Tony hissed from the pain.  
“I..I have to call Thor !” Bruce left him and Tony was shocked why Bruce is acting weird ?  
“Weirdo !” 

He stood and when he was about to go out the room Steve entered they looked at eachother .  
“Tony ?” Steve was about to reach him but Tony flinched away and Tony regret what he did cause he can see Steve was hurt   
“A-Are you ok ? “ Steve asked looking at the ground and Tony smiled to him .  
“Yeah I’m. Thanks babe “ Tony replied and kissed Steve’s cheek .  
“Babe go back to your bed you’re still tired you scared me “ Steve said kissing Tony’s hand and Tony was about to roll his eyes and tell him to shut up but he just smiled to him .  
“Nah I feel that I’m good “ Tony said then he left Steve standing by the door and Tony go to see Bruce.

“Bruce you piece of shit !” Tony was calling Bruce and when he saw him . Bruce was arguing with Thor and Loki   
“Hey Loki ! What are you doing here ? I really missed you dude !” Tony hugged Loki and Loki hugged him back and he was smiling to Tony   
“Hey Iron head ! How are you ? you look like shit !” Loki said grinning and Tony rolled his eyes but still smiling .  
“I’m good you dipshit “   
“No you’re not I know what you’re suffering just when I touched you “ Loki smirked when Tony’s eyes widened   
“He doesn’t deserve you Tony” Loki said and Tony looked at his legs   
“What are you talking about ?” Bruce asked looking at both of them   
“Steve is cheating on him “ Loki replied and Thor’s jaw dropped. Bruce laughed   
“What ? Say that again?” Bruce couldn’t believe that Steve is cheating on Tony !   
“I saw them Bruce “ Tony replied to him his voice is low .  
and Bruce was shocked now . He sits beside Tony and hugged him .  
Tony’s tears start falling   
“The rest of the avengers with Steve “ Loki said crouching infront of Tony and Bruce   
“I - I can’t believe them ?! My friend please don’t cry ! I ? I’ll kill them all if you want please stop crying my friend!” Thor made Tony smile for real .

“Thank you guys ... I’ll just let them be together. I know he’ll back to me “ Tony said wiping his tears   
“Good I need you to be strong cause I want to ask you one thing to do please ?” Loki said his voice suddenly serious and Tony nodded to him .  
“Take off your t-shirt please?” Loki asked and Tony took tome before nodding and he started taking it off.  
Thor’s eyes widened   
and Loki was smiling   
“What’s wrong guys ? You’re scaring me !” Tony was about to panic .  
Loki start clapping and Bruce was looking at Thor as if he was pleading him to shut Loki up .  
“Tony darling you’re not a human “ Loki said still smiling and Tony start laughing .  
“Oh yeah ? What am I then ?” Tony asked wiggling his eyebrows .  
“Angel or demon” Thor answered him and Tony burst laughing .  
“We don’t know what he’s until we can see his wings “ Loki said still smiling   
Tony stopped laughing .  
“You’re not kidding right ?” all of them can see that he was scared .

“Tony it’s not a problem . Believe me it’s a beautiful thing to be angel or a demon “ Thor said hugging Tony   
“Well if I was a demon that means I’m going to hurt the people I love ?” Tony asked his eyes glowing with tears .  
“Actually... yeah you will if you can’t control your self “ Thor said and Loki nodded to him .  
“Tony you’re not alone we will be with you no matter what ! Don’t think about Steve and the rest of the avengers all you have to think about is to control your self and stay with us “ Bruce said smiling widely to Tony and Tony matched Bruce’s smile .  
“Thank you “ Tony said and they smiled to him .  
“I’ll make sure to burn him alive” Loki said smirking .  
“Burn who ?” Thor asked narrowed his eyes at his brother.  
“Captain Rogers “   
Thor’s smirk matches Loki’s one   
“I know what you’re thinking babybrotha “ Thor said and Loki nodded .  
“Ok ?! I feel we’re sitting between demons ! Jesus ! Let’s go Tony “ Bruce said giggling and Tony joined him .  
“Oh no come on ! Brotha I’ll talk to Bruce about it don’t worry “ Loki just nodded to Thor then he go down where the rest of the avengers sitting.

Tony sighed and stood but he was still feeling dazed.  
“Tony ? You really should be resting “ Bruce said sighing and Tony only nodded to him .   
Tony go back to his room and the first thing he did was taking of his shirt and standing infront of the mirror .   
He gasped when he saw that there’s wounds in his back . That’s true they’re for his wings . How could they be ?   
“FRIDAY give me information about the demons and angels please?”   
he opened his phone and start reading about them .   
He saw how the angel’s wings be they were so beautiful and pure white . In the other hand the demon’s wings are black and like the bat’s wings it was scary.  
He sighed and was thinking why suddenly all of this start to show up to him ? First Steve and second the rest of the avengers and now this problem?! 

Tony’s tears start falling and he go to take a shower then the door opened and Steve entered the bathroom Tony wanted to hide his wounds but he was too late .  
Steve hugged him and both of them where under the water   
“I miss you “ Steve said kissing Tony deeply and Tony let him did what he wanted .   
Steve turned Tony to the wall and fucked him .  
When They finish Steve left Tony and go to change his clothes and leave .  
once Steve was out of Tony’s sight Tony fall on his knees .  
“I hate you “ Tony was surprised that he said that loud he put his hand on his mouth .  
Oh my god what have I said ? I’m sorry Steve I’m really sorry!   
his tears kept falling and he was hugging his legs and crying .  
He was remembering the beautiful days with Steve and how they ended up like that ?   
They’re not caring about eachother. Tony can’t even look at Steve’s eyes .  
Just because of Sharon everything is change.   
He wish he could cry between Steve’s arms and tell him that he doesn’t know if he was a demon or an angel! 

He stood and go out he was only in the towel. He found Loki sitting on the bed Tony jolted and put his hand on his heart .  
“Jesus! Man what the hell ! knock first !” Tony rolled his eyes but once he saw Loki is looking at his body Tony turned red and Loki smirked.   
Loki stood and start walking to Tony and Tony was taking steps back until Tony was between the wall and Loki  
“L-Loki what are you d-doing?!” Tony can hear the fear in his voice. Shit Loki start getting closer!   
Loki putted his head between Tony’s shoulder and neck . Tony stopped breathing.   
Loki take a long breath then he pressed kiss on Tony’s shoulder and Tony was closing his eyes and he was shaking .

“Beautiful “ Loki said and kissed Tony’s neck “Perfect “ Tony pushed Loki away and Loki chuckled and winked to him .  
“Come on Thor is waiting for you with Bruce “ Loki said still smiling to Tony .  
and Tony only nodded cause he couldn’t speak he was feeling embarrassed for what Loki did .   
“Go out I wanna get dressed !” Tony said rolling his eyes at Loki and Loki put his hand on his heart   
“Ouch ! But I wanna see what’s under this towel!” Loki said and giggled once he saw All of Tony is red .  
“I’m making you blush doll ?” Loki asked and what Loki called him made him blush harder .  
“Sh-Shut up and go !” Tony throw a book on him and that’s was Steve’s book .  
Loki just chuckled and lefts .  
Tony sighed and hide his face in his hands .  
“Oh god ! What happened to Loki ?!” Tony get dressed and lefts .

He found Thor , Bruce and Loki sitting together and it’s look like they’re arguing with Natasha and Clint.  
“Guys why you’re arguing?” Tony asked and they all looked at him and smiled .  
“Nothing doll” Loki replied and Natasha looked at him and lifted her eyebrows in question.  
Tony rolled his eyes and go to prepare a coffee for him and he felt a hands wrapping around his waist. Tony froze he knows that big arms . It was Thor’s!

“Lovely “ Thor whispers in his ear and lick it . Tony dropped the cup from his hand . and then he heard Steve’s voice and he jumped.  
“THOR !” Steve was really pissed of !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said I wanted to ass something weird to the story! Something Supernatural! Support me with your kudos and comments! Love you all !


	5. FIVE.5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m sooo grateful for your support! You’re really nice to me ! Love you all !!

Thor smirked and left Tony slowly.  
“Nice perfume “ Thor winks to Tony .  
Tony was red as tomato and Steve was just looking at them they can feel him he was about to blow out on them and kill them all but yet he’s captain America he can control himself .  
“Come over here “ Steve ordered Tony and Tony was about to go but Thor stopped him .  
“No he’s not coming “ Thor said his voice showing how much serious he is .  
Steve lifted his eyebrow and took a step forward to Thor and Tony .  
“And who are you again?” Steve asked and Tony sighed when he saw Thor is smirking.  
“Guys stop “ Tony said he knows what’s going to happen if they kept going.  
“I’m the god of thunder. I’m the king of Asgard . I’m the strongest avenger . Do you know me now ?” Thor asked pulling Tony to stood behind him and what he did surprised everyone except Loki who was so calm like always.  
“You’re putting my boyfriend behind you ! Away from me ?” Steve asked taking step forward but Thor also took step forward they were inches away from eachother.  
“Steve ? Thor ? Please stop it “ Tony pleaded them but they ignored him .  
“Yeah maybe cause he shouldn’t be with you ? Or maybe cause we’ll be beautiful together? Or maybe when he was hurt and laying on the floor you decided to leave him and ask about him only after he woke up ?!” Thor snapped at Steve but it’s look like he hadn’t hurt Steve only . Tony was breathing heavily and Steve ignored Thor and looked at Tony .  
“Tony ? Babe ? Are you ok ?” there was no response Tony was only looking at the floor.  
“Are you happy now ?! Thor The god of thunder , The king of Asgard and The strongest avenger congrats for you ! You wanna take him huh ? “ Steve was about to have a fight with Thor and that’s surprised Tony .  
“Stop please “ Tony said his tears start falling but no one in the room heard him .

“Yeah I wanna take him . That’s the truth! I wanna keep him between my arms in the night! I wanna kiss him and take the pain away from him ! I wanna make love to him and make him forget everything he kno-“ Thor was cutted because Steve punched him in the face .  
Loki smirked and everyone gasped .  
Thor wiped the blood that dropped from his lips and smirked.  
“Let’s have this fight then “ Thor said and punched Steve .  
“Stop ! Thor ! Steve! Are you a clowns !!” Tony wanted to stop the fight he was between them when they are both punching eachother .  
Then there was a sound of a bullet . Everyone stopped and look at the door .  
Loki rolled his eyes .  
Bucky was standing at the door and a gun in his hand he was looking at them and no one can read what he’s thinking about .  
Tony doesn’t know why he had this feeling of just going and crying between Bucky’s arms but he did . 

Tony runs to him and hugged him . Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony before looking darkly at Thor and Steve.  
“Shhh Tones I’m here . Nothing gonna hurt you I promise “ Bucky kissed Tony’s forhead.  
after Tony calmed between Bucky’s arms .  
Bucky cupped Tony’s cheeks to let him look into his eyes.  
“Tony ? Go to your room and wait for me ok ?” Bucky said and Tony nodded. Bucky kissed Tony’s forhead again and Tony left .  
Bucky turned to them and they looked away from him .  
“Seriously man ? I was enjoying this fight ! “ Loki said rolling his eyes at Bucky and Bucky ignore him like always.  
“Steve? Thor ? Follow me “ Bucky said and they did . 

Tony was in his bedroom. He was sitting on the end of the bed . He looked at Steve’s side and remembered Thor’s words . Why Thor said this words to him ? He never showed that he’s interested in Tony until now ? What happened? And why Steve was jealous on him ? He keeps cheating on him and then he’ll be jealous on him ? That’s ridiculousness !  
And he should move on just like Steve is moving on ?! But why he can’t hate him ? Why when everytime he saw Steve he forgot all things that happened to him ? Why when Steve is smiling to him He just loved him more and more ? This is not fair. 

He laid at his stomach cause his back was hurting him so badly.  
“I wanna see how you look like . Come on “ He was talking to his wings and he smiled to himself he realized that he loved them before he know how they’re looking.  
“If I was a demon I’ll make sure to kill Sharon and drink her blood “ Tony said smiling evilly .  
“Why you want to kill her ?” Bucky’s sound surprised him he sit up and looked at Bucky he was blushing and he know that .  
“Hmmm My demon is thirsty for the blood?” Bucky asked and start walking to Tony who hide his face in his hands .  
Bucky sit beside him and chuckled.  
“The demons won’t blush like that you dummy “ Bucky said ruffling Tony’s hair.  
“Shut up Buck !” Tony said still hiding his face .  
“ Seriously why you want to kill her ? If she’s the reason that why you’re suffering I’ll kill her” Bucky said pulling Tony to a hug .  
“I’ll tell you . B-but promise me you won’t go and fight with her or with Steve or with anyone else?” Tony said looking at Bucky face and Bucky nodded .  
“I promise “ He promised him and Tony told him everything.  
“He’s a bitch . And she’s a bitch . Don’t worry your self if you want come with me we can live together. You , me and Peter “ Bucky suggested him and Tony giggled.  
“No ! I can’t live with that kid in the same house! He’s a nightmare! Of course you’re suffering cause he won’t let you sleep because of his cartoons “ Tony giggled again and Bucky rolled his eyes.  
“You have a point here . His cartoons are pain in the ass “ Bucky smiled and Tony sighed.

“There’s something else “ Tony said and Bucky nodded to him so he can continue.  
Tony took off his t-shirt and Bucky touched the wounds . and Tony bited his lower lip because of the pain.  
“Wings ?” Bucky asked and Tony sighed.  
Bucky hugged him from behind and kissed the two wounds .  
“I’m sorry Tony that I wasn’t here for you” Bucky said and Tony didn’t replied to him and Bucky knows that Tony is crying in silence .  
“Stop please! Your tears shouldn’t fall on people like Steve and Sharon?! You’re strong Tony you don’t need them “ Bucky’s heart was broken because of what Steve did to Tony .  
And now He couldn’t do anything just hugging Tony and comforting him .  
Sharon should be dead right now but he promised Tony to not kill her . 

“So you’re demon ?” Bucky asked kissing Tony’s neck and Tony chuckled . Bucky smiled in Tony’s neck  
“I don’t know “ Tony answered him and Loki entered the room  
“Hello mother fuckers !” Loki said grinning as he walked to set on the chair. Steve’s chair .  
Bucky rolled his eyes and Tony laughed on him  
“Hey Loki “ Tony replied and Bucky pulled the middle finger for Loki .  
“Shut up Buck ! Any way Tony I’m here to tell you that I know why it showed right now . You know what I mean “ Loki said and took a deep breath  
“Your aunt had connected with that stupid wizard Strange an-“ Tony cuts Loki  
“My aunt?! I have aunt ?” Tony asked his heart was about to jump out from his chest .  
“Yes , your mother’s sister . She told the wizard everything and he told Thor everything and Thor told me everything and I’m here to tell you everything “ Loki said wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Can I murder him ?” Bucky said  
“No Bucky . Let him finish then you can murder him “ Tony said rolling his eyes.

“There was three angels and three demons broke the law of the heaven and hell . Your mother and father was from them . So the other angels and demons were killed. No one left except your mother and father and they bringed you to the life . Your mother told her sister to put a spell on you to stay a human. After that your parents had died .” Loki said looking at Tony and seeing how he’s connecting the things together while Bucky was hugging Tony tight to tell him that he was here for him and he shouldn’t be scared.  
Loki swallows and continued  
“So when they’ve died your aunt was protecting you even when you’re an avenger. So after that she’s now a human cause the other angels knows that she’s helping you . And now she’s ill and they’re searching for you to kill you “ Loki said looking at the ground when he finished .  
“I won’t let anyone hurt you Tony I’ll always be here for you alright?” Bucky said cause Tony was shaking and Bucky kissed Tony’s hair several times.  
“A-and why the spell broke?” Tony asked looking at Loki .  
“Cause she was healing the wizard and he never gets older because she’s always give him her blood . And when she has become a human he died . She heard of Stephan and go to him but for sorry he doesn’t know what the spell was . “ Loki sighed again .

“But I don’t understand that what I’m ? Am I angel ? Demon? And why the angels want to kill me ?” Tony asked  
“Cause you’re half demon and half angel “ Loki said sighing.  
Tony was shocked  
“The other side . I- I mean the demons... They ?”  
“They’re after you too” Loki answered Tony before he can continue the question. .  
“Tony ? You have to stay with us seriously we can’t resk you” Thor said and the whole time he was standing by the door leaning on the door.  
“Y-yeah ...” Tony answered and he felt another warm kiss on his shoulder from behind then he realized that he’s shirtless he pulled his t-shirt and wear it .

“Come on seriously?!” Loki sounded so annoyed .  
“I was enjoying the show !” Loki groaning .  
Tony smiled and Bucky rolled his eyes.  
“Guys I don’t want anyone to know about that . I have you and that’s enough for me . You can protect me right ?” Tony asked and already knowing the answer so he was smiling to them and they smiled to him .  
“If any one puts a finger on you then that’s mean I’m dead “ Thor said still smiling to him and Bucky kissed Tony’s hair to let him know his answer.  
“What about Bruce?” Loki asked  
“He should know of course “ Tony said and they agreed with him .  
“So should we help you to control your power ?” Loki asked and Tony nodded they all were smiling. 

But Tony was feeling guilty cause he can’t tell Steve what’s going on with him for the first time .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is for Steve. So (Bucky’s lovers) Are you happy now XD !  
> Guys Please leave comments and kudos! hope you enjoyed and I love you all ! Muah !


	6. SIX.6.

Steve took Tony to their bedroom and he puts him on the bed . They called a doctor and Steve was sitting beside Tony .   
He sighed and pulled Tony’s hand between his hands . He kissed it again and again.  
Steve felt a hand on his shoulder it was Sam .  
“Steve ? Be strong for him “ Sam said and Steve snorted.  
“Come on Sam you’re like Natasha and Clint . You don’t care about me and Tony . I don’t want to be strong while he’s in pain on the bed “   
Sam sighed and left them alone .

Steve moved the hair away from Tony’s forhead and he kissed Tony’s forhead.  
“Babe I’m really sorry ... even when I’m saying that I’m sorry you have all the rights to not forgive me “ Steve kissed Tony’s lips slowly and sighed.  
“Please be mine . Don’t lose the faith in me babe “ Steve pressed thier forhead together and closed his eyes .  
“I know you never heard me saying that I love you . But actually I adore you Tony . You’re my everything babe . I wish you know that “ Steve kissed Tony for the last time and he left . 

Once he was with the others he sit beside Bruce and he sighed heavily.  
“He’s going to be ok I know that Steve “ Bruce said comforting him and Steve smiled to him .  
“Thank you Bruce”   
Bruce patted his shoulder and stood to see Thor .   
Steve was thinking in Tony. all that happened just because of him . And even when Tony is sick he’ll be between Steve’s arms and now Tony was hiding his sickness from him . He wasn’t fighting for him . Or better say he stopped fighting for Steve.  
“Steve?” Steve looked up to see Natasha looking at him .  
“What do you want ?” He asked dryly he wasn’t ready for her complaining him for leaving Sharon alone .  
“He’s going to be ok . control your self soldier “ Natasha said and Steve shake his head   
“If anything happened to him I’ll make sure you and Nick will pay for it “ He stood and left Natasha behind him shocked .

He go to the gym and started punching the sand’s bag .   
He felt a hands wrapping around his waist he turned to see Sharon smiling to him .  
They made it even when Steve was thinking in Tony and he was disgusted from her . He should be resting with Tony now and not fucking Sharon .   
“HYDRA are having a new project “ she said when he was kissing her neck he looked at her   
“In LA . They’re going to put a serium to them “ She said kissing Steve and Steve asked her   
“To who ?”   
“A family.In the next coming days “ She said kissing Steve again and Steve kissed her back .

When they finish he go to the bathroom. Sharon had left to her house and Steve decided to take a shower .   
“FRIDAY? “ Steve called her   
“Yes sir ?”   
“ Tony is still sleeping right?” he bited his lower lip .  
“Yes sir . Do you want me to call you when he’s a wake?” She asked   
“Yeah .. Thanks FRIDAY” Steve said   
“Anytime sir” and she went off .  
Steve took a shower and then he sitted alone reading a book . 

<———><———>

“Sir ? Mr Stark is awake now .” FRIDAY told him and he putted his book down and go to see Tony .  
Just when he was about to enter the room Tony was getting out . They kept looking at eachother . Steve can see how Tony’s face was pale and so tired.   
“Tony ?” Steve called him and when he was about to put his hand on him Tony flinched away . Steve was shocked it’s really hurting him how Tony wants to stay away from him . Of course he had all the rights to stay away from Steve.   
Steve looked at the ground and tried again.  
“A-Are you ok ?” Steve couldn’t help his voice is shaking but Tony smiled to him . How could he still smiling to him after just what Steve did to him ?   
“Yeah I’m . Thanks babe “ Tony replied to him and he kissed Steve’s cheek. Steve hold Tony’s hand   
“Babe go back to your bed you’re still tired you scared me “ Steve kissed Tony’s hand and Tony smiled to him again.  
“Nah I feel that I’m good “ Tony said and left him standing by the door . He hadn’t even said anything else and Tony run away from him .

Steve sighed and sit on his chair next to the window .  
Natasha sent him a message.  
“I need to talk with you “ he sighed and go down to see her .  
She was sitting and drinking a coffee.   
“Yes Nat ? “ He wasn’t in the mood to have a conversation with her .  
“Sharon started to lose her trust in you “ Natasha said still looking at her coffee.  
“Oh Sorry ma’am ! I don’t give a fuck about her ! Tony is sick and he’s important to me !” Steve didn’t mean to snap at her but here he was .  
“You know that he’s not going to let you touch him again right?” Finally she looked at him and he smirked.  
“Excuse me ? I’m not going to waste my time in convincing you that Tony won’t give up on me “ He left her again and he go to his room he was happy to hear the sound of water .  
He opened the Shower room and Tony was surprised to see him . Steve hugged him and Tony wasn’t looking at him .  
“I miss you” Steve said and kissed him deeply. Tony sighed in the kiss and Steve smiled.  
When they finish Steve go out of the bathroom and changed his clothes .

<———><———>

He got a call from Nick and he went down to talk with Nick .  
“Yes Nick ?” Steve used his soldier voice   
“So what the information you got from her ?” Nick asked him and he told Nick everything he knows .  
“And Why Los Angelos ? “ Nick asked and Steve didn’t know what to answer.  
After that they kept talking and most of the times Steve will roll his eyea and he was thankful that this was a call and not face to face . 

<———><———>

When he finish his call He go to the kitchen where the rest of the avengers are .  
He was shocked to see Thor hugging Tony .   
He can’t lose Tony . He can’t let Thor have him !   
Then suddenly image of Thor and Tony kissing shows in his head .   
“THOR !”   
Thor smirked and left Tony slowly .   
“Nice perfume” Thor winks to Tony and Steve was like a volcano. How could he flirt with Tony infront of me ?! And Who is he to talk about Tony’s perfume? . There’s many questions in his head and he was about to kill Thor but he stopped himself.   
“Come over here “ Steve said to Tony who was about to come but Thor stopped him .  
“No he’s not coming “ Thor said making Steve wants to laugh and he was shocked to see Tony is not coming to him and staying by Thor’s side .  
Steve took a step forward to them and he felt his heart is broken. Maybe Tony wants to stay with Thor ? But , yet he can’t lose Tony .

“And who are you again?” Steve asked Thor making him smirk .  
“ I’m the god of thunder. I’m the king of Asgard. I’m the strongest avenger . Do you know me now ?” Thor asked Steve and he pulled Tony behind him . That’s surprised Steve more and more he felt his heart was about to stop .  
“ You’re putting my boyfriend behind you ?! away from me ?” Steve said taking step forward and Thor too .   
“Steve ? Thor? please stop it !” Tony was done with them but yet they ignored him .  
“Yeah maybe cause he shouldn’t be with you ? Or maybe cause we’ll be beautiful together? Or maybe when he was hurt and laying on the floor you decided to leave him and ask about him only after he woke up ?!” Thor snapped at him And Steve was feeling Thor’s words as a knife to his heart. but it’s look like Thor’s words had affected Tony too .  
“Tony ? Babe ? Are you ok ?” Steve ignored Thor cause Tony was out of the zone and he was looking at the ground .

“Are you happy now ?! Thor the god of thunder, The king of Asgard and the strongest avenger congrats for you! you wanna take him huh ?”Steve was shocked that’s he can’t be Calm anymore.  
“Yeah I wanna take him . That’s the truth! I wanna keep him between my arms in the night ! I wanna kiss him and take the pain away from him ! I wanna make love to him and make him forget everything he kno-“ Steve couldn’t hear it anymore. These things no body should do it to Tony only him !He punched Steve and cuts him .   
Thor wiped the blood from his lips and said “Let’s have this fight then “ And yeah they did !They only stopped when they heard a sound of bullet .  
They looked at Buck who was looking deadly at them .  
Tony run to Bucky and cried .  
They can’t hear what Bucky is saying to Tony but Tony lefts .  
“Seriously man ? I was enjoying this fight “ Loki said and they all ignored Loki .  
“Steve? Thor? Follow me “ Bucky said and they did .

He sitted on the couch and  
they were standing infront of him .  
“Any explain?” He asked   
“Yeah your friend Steve is shit” Thor said and Bucky narrows his eyes and Thor sighed .  
“Why you were fighting ?” Bucky asked them and there’s no answer.  
“Anyway. You noticed how Tony was suffering? “ Bucky asked and Thor nodded.  
“You did ? And what about you Steve ?” Bucky asked and there was no answer from Steve.  
“You noticed how he was crying and asking you to stop fighting you fuckers ?” He asked again . There was no answer again .  
“Steve what happened?! you were afraid from the cold air if he touched Tony ?!” Bucky asked and Steve sighed .  
“Thor is touching Tony and flirting with him “ Steve said looking at the ground.  
“Thor ? Why are you doing this ?” Bucky asked   
“Steve doesn’t deserve Tony “ Thor replied.   
“Oh yeah and you deserve him ?” Bucky asked again and Thor didn’t answer.  
“Thor don’t enter your self again between them . They’re couple this is normal if they had a fight . This is normal if they took a time away from eachother “   
Thor nodded to him and Steve sighed.  
“I’m staying here . And if I hear anyone saying something bad to Tony I’ll make sure to kill him . understood?” Bucky asked and they nodded he smiled and left them .  
Thor left him alone and Steve was sinking in his thoughts.

He was hurting Tony alot . But he can’t help himself. When everytime he saw someone is touching Tony he’ll get mad . But if Tony’s happiness is being with Thor he will leave Tony ? No he can’t he loves Tony so much . 

The time had passed he saw Sharon calling him multiple times and he ignored her .   
He needed air .  
Just when he was outside he saw Tony and thor on the grass and Thor was on top of Tony and they were laughing. Bucky had noticed him . Tony noticed him too and he pushed Thor and stood.  
But Steve had enough of them . 

He go to him and he couldn’t control himself when he slapped Tony .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is not that good and I hope you’ll like it :( . Support me with your comments and kudos. Love you all <3 !


	7. SEVEN.7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late guys :( .

Tony was laughing with Thor because he hit Thor by mistake and he was running away from him .  
"Tony I will kill you now!" Thor wanted to show his voice as if he was angry but everyone knew he was just enjoying his time.  
"Stop running Tony!" But Tony didn’t stop and Thor also.  
Thor pulled Tony’s wrist and They fall to the ground and Thor was on him but they continued laughing .  
"Ah, you are suffocating me! get off me !” Tony was trying to push Thor off but Thor put all the weight of his body on Tony.  
"I'm giving up ! I'm sorry!" Buck was eyeing them and smiling. Loki was calm like always but there’s a little smile on his lips .  
Once Tony saw Steve looking at them he stopped laughing. And damn he had been afraid of Steve’s look .  
Tony pushed Thor from him and stood.  
Steve moves towards him and slaps him.  
Tony was looking at the ground and felt the tears burning his eyes.  
"Everything is over "  
  Steve said and left everyone shocked behind him.  
Tony fell to his knees when Steve left  
He did not understand what had happened.  
Did Steve break up with him now?  
But he swore by his life that he won’t live without Steve for even a day. But now Steve is giving up on him .   
Why ?   
There are many questions in his head.  
He didn’t hear or see anything. When he regained consciousness, Bucky and Loki were holding Thor . They were Stopping him from killing Steve, but Thor was very angry.  
"Thor?" Tony called Thor and his voice was calm and coherent .   
Thor stopped and turned to him .   
“Enough, I'm fine . It’s okay." Despite Tony 's smile they know he' s not okay and that’s just his fake smile.  
Tony stood and went to his workshop .

He locked the door behind him . He stood infront of the table he put his hands on the table to support him . Everything was spinning. He closed his eyes and inhaled . The tears start falling.   
Why ?   
That was his only question.  
He did everything for Steve.   
But yet he hadn’t cheated on Steve.  
No one care about him ? Why he’s still a live?   
Tony looked at the table where the bottle of whiskey was on it .   
He hold the bottle and throw it to the floor.  
He took one piece of the broken bottle.   
“No one has to kill me . No one had to keep me busy and distracted. I don’t love when I’m being like a wall between lovers! I love you Steve but I can’t see with her anymore “ he was crying harder with every word . And he cut his wrists.   
He laid on the couch and closed his eyes .  
He was happy because he won’t be able again to see Steve with Sharon.  
Steve was the only reason that he’s still a live . Now there’s no Steve and that’s mean there’s no life .

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

There he was alone and he couldn’t see anything.  
Everything was black .  
“Hello ? “ He called to see if there’s anyone who could hear him .  
“Hello ?!” He tried this time harder . and there’s a light showed infront of him .  
He walked to the light . He was shaking . He was afraid of what will happen to him .  
Is he dead?   
He reached the light to see himself suddenly im his room.

There was Steve having sex with Sharon again.  
“Steve?” He called him but Steve couldn’t hear him .  
“Steve why you’re doing this to me ?!” He asked again and this time the tears falling from his eyes.  
“I love you “ Steve said to Sharon who kissed him .  
“No ! No you don’t!!” Tony shouted but they can’t hear him .  
And when he was about to push Sharon away from Steve suddenly he was in the kitchen.

There was Thor , Loki and Bruce.  
“I don’t love him Bruce! But I’m doing this just to make Steve jealous!” Thor snapped at Bruce who just sighed.  
“But he needs to be loved ! No one can do that only you brother!” Loki said pleading Thor who shook his head.  
“No ! I don’t need to be loved ! What the hell is wrong with you guys ?!” Tony said rolling his eyes.  
“What if I fall in love with him ?” Thor asked and Bruce hugged him to confirm him .  
“Maybe he’ll love you back “ Loki said and Bruce agreed with him .  
“Maybe.I don’t know “ Thor said .  
“Guys what the fuck ?! Why this seems so real ?! Why I feel like this is happening and I’m a soul so you can’t see me or hear me !” Tony said sitting beside Loki .  
“Do you wanna see him ?” Bruce asked them and they both sighed.  
“So this is a no ?” Bruce asked and they nodded to him .  
“Fuck off bitches !” Tony rolled his eyes again and then suddenly he was in the sitting room. 

Natasha , Clint, Wanda , Vision and Bucky were sitting in silence.  
“What the fuck ?! This is a joke right ? Stephan or Loki stop doing what you’re doing now !” Tony’s body started shaking.  
This was so real . His soul stucked in the Avengers tower .  
“Why you did this to him even if it was a mission!” Bucky snapped at them suddenly and Tony jolted and put his hand on his heart .  
“Jesus! Man you scared me !” Tony said taking deep breath.  
“Bucky the safety of people is more important than him “ Clint said and Bucky give up and sit down again.  
“The safety of people is more important than Tony and than his feelings Buck ! You have to stood with us ! You don’t understand I saw it ! I saw how all people were dead because of us ! Only in this way we can save them Bucky !” Wanda said and she was shaking.  
But what he did to let the people die? And why they don’t care about him ? And what’s about this mission? Why don’t they just tell him what’s going on ?!   
“Tony must die “ Vision said making Tony snap and look at him . His tears filled his eyes.  
“We have to end this war before it’s happens!” Vision continued and Tony was confused what war they’re saying about .  
“Screw you and screw everything about you ! I won’t let you kill him !” Bucky stood and walked to the door   
“We won’t.. He’ll kill him self and you’ll see that “ Natasha said and Bucky lifts the middle finger for her .

And then suddenly he was in his room again   
Steve and Sharon were cuddling now .  
“I ended up everything with him “ Steve said and Sharon looked at him surprised.  
“I love you Sharon and I don’t love him . I was with him only because of I’ve hurted him alot . And now I can’t waste the love of my life for him “ Steve said kissing Sharon .   
Tony’s tears were falling and he was only looking at them .   
“Seriously Steve? in our room? in our bed ? You’re saying these words to her ?” he shaked his head in disappointment.

And now he back to the blackness again.  
“So did you see that they don’t care about you ?” A voice suddenly said to him and Tony jolted and was looking around to see who was talking.  
“ They don’t love you Tony ... They will kill you so soon “ The voice said and Tony couldn’t understand what’s going on .  
“W-Who are you ?! What do you want from me ?!” Tony asked he was shaking and feeling cold and he was so scared.  
there was a chuckle and Tony took a step back .  
“Come on Tones . You have to wake up now and be strong “ The voice said again and Tony felt some one behind him .  
“Wake up” the voice whispered in his ear and Tony wakes up .

He looked at his wrists there was nothing. he was sure that he cutted them . He was breathless. Who was this guy ? And What happened?  
he saw a paper beside him .  
He took the paper and someone had written to him a message by the blood.

‘BE STRONG.  
PS:IT’S YOUR BLOOD ;)’ 

Tony dropped the paper and tried to control his breathing.  
“FRIDAY? Who was here ?!” Tony asked   
“Sir someone hacked the system and turned me off I’m sorry that I don’t know who did this “ FRIDAY replied to him and he hide his face in his hands .  
He saw everything happened . This guy helped him to see that they don’t love him .  
He stood and go out .

They were sitting and everything was normal .  
“Tony ?” Bucky was surprised to see Tony so calm like that .  
“Hey “ Tony smiled to them and sit beside Bucky .  
Bucky put his arm around Tony .  
“How are you Tones ?” Bucky asked him smiling and Tony smiled back   
“Good . What about you Buck ?” Tony asked and Bucky kissed Tony’s cheek.  
“I’m fine darling “ Bucky replied then Steve and Sharon entered the room and Steve’s eyes locked with Tony’s for a second then Tony looked away.

They all were talking and Tony was looking at them . How could they do this to him after all he did to them ?  
Steve had left him in the time when he needed Steve the most . He doesn’t want to forget Steve but Steve is the one who’s forcing him to get over him .  
How could Steve be like this ? he’s torturing the one who puts him in his eyes !   
He never told him that he loved him ! He took all the power from Tony’s body . He broke him for the million times .  
Why can’t he just be just obvious with him ?   
there’s a wound in his heart and it’s hurting him more than the two in his back .  
What Steve did to him even the enemies hadn’t done it to him .  
He hurts him alot . He just wished that Steve refused him from the start .

And Natasha she was like his sister. She was so protective over him . What happened?   
And Wanda she was like his daughter. even sometimes he’ll be hard on Vision just to treat her right .  
Where’s Rhodey? He needs him alot . But Rhodey had married and they hadn’t seen him again. He missed him so much .  
But who’s this guy ? was this guy his brain? Maybe his brain wants him to wake up .

He look up to see Loki kicking Clint’s ass .  
“Petty humans “ Thor said rolling his eyes .  
Tony laughed on them he hadn’t noticed when Thor and the other come .  
He hadn’t noticed Thor’s arm around his waist.  
until now .  
Thor smiled to him and he smiled back .  
“Guys can you please give me your attention?” Steve asked grinning and Tony looked at him confused.  
“We’re all here now and I want to tell you something!” Steve said the existence filling his voice.  
“I found the love of my life finally! And I want to spend the rest of my life with her !” Steve said and Tony’s heart stopped beating.

“Sharon? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me ? Will you marry me ?” Steve asked her holding her hands and she hugged him and cried from the happiness.  
But What about me ? He was about to ask him that but he just kept looking at them . his friends were clapping and whistling for them .  
“Congrats” He said grinning and even he knows that it was fake and all of them knew that .  
He stood and left them .

he go outside and kept walking. he stood infront of the lake and fall on his knees.  
he kept crying.  
“Why ?! Why you didn’t leave me to die ?! I hate you ! I fucking hate you !” Tony kept crying and he was trying to get the air inside his lungs but he couldn’t.  
“Tones ?” The same voice he heard earlier.  
He turned but there was no one.  
“Tony you’re so weak. Don’t show that to them . Go and take your chance with the god. Go my little demon “ The voice said again and Tony wiped the tears he waited for the voice but it was silent.  
He stood and go back where the others are.

They all were celebrating and he was only looking at Thor who stood to see Tony .  
Tony walked to him and kissed him . Thor’s eyes widened. but his back was to the others they couldn’t see him .  
“Love me Thor ?” Tony whispered when the kiss was over .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it . Support me with your comments and kudos. Thank you all . You stand for me and supported me to continue. And I’m so sorry that I was about to stop writing forever. But I won’t stop . I hope I’ll make you happy in the end guys .


	8. EIGHT.8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooo sorry guys ! I’m having alot of troubles and I’m sorry for being late . I know this chapter is not good and I’m sorry again:(

Thor kissed him and pressed their forhead together . Their noses were touching . Tony’s eyes were closed.  
“I’ll love you Tony . But , please love me back “ Thor said kissing him again and Tony nodded.  
“I’ll “ that was the green light for Thor to kiss him deeply.  
This time their friends clapped for them .  
“Woah ! Tony you’re so lucky !” Sam said grinning and Tony look at Steve who was holding Sharon and smiling to her .  
“Fuck me Thor” Tony said and locked his eyes with Thor’s.  
Thor was surprised like the others .   
But Thor nodded and hold Tony in the Bridel style.

Once they were in Thor’s room . Thor puts him and sit on the edge of the bed .  
“Tony I know why you’re doing this “ Thor kept looking at the ground and Tony sit beside him .  
“No . It’s over.He chose her .I chose you . “ Tony puts his fingers to lift Thor’s chin .  
They kept looking into eachother eyes.  
Just when Tony was about to kiss him Thor stood and walked to the window .  
“What’s wrong Thor ?” Tony asked and Thor sighed.  
“I know you love him Tony . I can’t do it . Just when you get rid of your feelings for Steve in this time I’ll do it with you “ Thor replied and still hadn’t looked at him .  
“Ugh ! Fuck ! Any other idea mr sexy voice ?!” Tony hide his face in his hands and slept on the bad .   
He looked at Thor to see him tilting his head and he was like a confused puppy.  
“What ?!” Tony asked and Thor just shook his head .  
“With who you were talking?” Thor asked and Tony laughed and he knows that he sounds like a crazy one but he doesn’t care .  
“Tony are you okay sweetheart?” Thor asked taking steps forward to reach Tony who kept laughing.  
Thor sit on the bed and put his fingers in Tony’s hair  
“Tony ?” Soon Tony’s laughs changed to be sobs.  
“Tony look at me “ Thor said but Tony refused   
“Y-you don’t have to s-stay with me “ Tony said and he was really a mess crying and hiding his face in Thor’s pillow.  
All this was not fair for him .   
First Pepper and then he promised himself that he won’t love anyone. But when he saw Steve he forgot everything. Suddenly Steve was the most one hurting him.   
He begged him so many times to stay with him and in the end Steve will stay with him .  
But now it’s seems so different.  
He can’t beg him anymore.  
He can’t lose himself for the people who don’t want him .  
And now he’s trying to be with Thor just because he heard a voice telling him that ?! He’s a crazy!   
“Tony please breath !” Thor was pleading him to breath and Tony noticed that he was facing Thor now and He wasn’t breathing.  
“That’s it dear” Thor kissed his forhead and Tony relaxed again.  
He was calm and he smiled to   
Thor who was so worried about him .  
“I’m ok stop looking at me like that “ Tony giggled and Thor smiled.  
“You scared me Tony . And No you’re not ok ! “ Thor said trying to sound serious but he failed he sounded so worried.  
“ Ok “ And that’s was Tony answer.  
Thor slept beside him and hugged Tony .  
And suddenly Tony wasn’t thinking about anyone he was just enjoying to hear the heartbeat of Thor’s.  
He closed his eyes and fall a sleep.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Tony wakes up because Thor was biting his neck .  
Tony moaned and his hands were pulling Thor closer.  
Tony opened his eyes to see Thor is already smirking at him .  
“What ? You’ve changed your mind ?” Tony asked and kissed Thor who kissed him back.  
“No Tony . I’ve not” Thor replied and go to mark Tony’s chest .  
After he marked him for several times he looked at Tony and smiled.  
“Now it’s your turn sweetheart” Thor wiggles his eyebrows and Tony rolled his eyes .  
“Shut up ! What’s time is it ?” Tony asked hugging Thor and Thor kissed Tony’s shoulder.  
“It’s 6 am “ Thor replied and Tony’s eyes widened.  
“What time was it when we slept?” Tony asked and Thor chuckled   
“Relax babe . We slept for 8 hours. Don’t worry “ he winked to him and Tony rolled his eyes again.

Tony stood and go to the mirror. He gasped and Thor’s giggles filled the room.  
“Oh my god ! How I’m going to hide these shit !” Tony was angry when he saw the heickies but then he laughed at Thor .  
“Seriously Thor ?” He sighed but still laughing.

 

They go down to eat their early breakfast.  
Tony was making the food and he was humming a song .   
Thor was looking at him and smiling.  
“You like the show ?” Tony asked smirking.  
Thor chuckled and stood behind Tony .   
His arms pulled Tony closer to him .  
Suddenly Thor lifted Tony and put him on the counter.  
Tony giggled and soon his giggles changed to be moans .  
Thor was kissing and biting Tony’s neck and Tony’s fingers were in Thor’s hair .  
Tony opened his eyes to see Steve standing at the door and their eyes met but Steve left the place.

Tony smacked Thor’s head.  
“Aww ! Why did you do that?!” Thor was rubbing the place where Tony smacked him .  
“You deserve it !” Tony replied and narrowed his eyes.  
“Sorry! I just wanted to make him feel jealous!” Thor crossed his arms .  
Tony sighed. No they couldn’t make him jealous. No matter how much they’ve tried. Steve is the one who doesn’t care about anyone except his career.  
When Tony wanted to make their relationship official for all Steve was so scared at first but then he agreed with Tony .  
Steve would lose Tony only to Save the others .  
He needed to tell Steve everything is going on with him but he can’t.  
He already knows the answer .  
He knows that Steve will ignore him or maybe even kill him to stop the war that Tony knows will happen soon .

“Tony ?” Tony looked at Thor who was looking at him .  
“Yeah ?” Tony’s voice was as a whisper.  
“You know that he loves you “ Thor was sure with what he was saying and that’s what made Tony snorted .  
“No ... He’s not “ Tony sighed heavily and go down to finish their breakfast.  
They started eating and no one of them dared to speak a word.  
When they finish Tony go down to his workshop and Thor went to see Bruce.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

He was just sitting and enjoying the peaceful silence.  
He will always be alone and he’s already ready for being alone for the rest of his life .   
He’ll break up with Thor . Thor is not responsible on him cause he got alot of troubles to think about it . And then it comes to his teammates. He’s thinking in leaving the tower for them . He can’t be with them anymore. And maybe someone will kill him and just have mercy on him to get him rid of this life .  
Yet , He knows that Peter wasn’t alone cause he got Bucky . The kid was never the same after his aunt’s death.  
And What about him being not a human ? But he’s acting like one of them . It was a real problem to him .  
He missed his mother so much but he never miss his father.  
Just when he remembers his father’s hands on him and how his father was abusing and raping him he just feels so disgusted with himself.  
He was so weak he’s afraid that it was just so obvious to everyone. 

He sighed and shook his head to get rid of his thoughts.   
He stood and realized that he was sitting for along time thinking.   
He go to Bruce’s room cause he needed to discussion him about the updates of their new suits.  
Once he opened the door he was shocked to see Thor was kissing Bruce. They broke apart and looked at him just shocked like him .  
“I’m-I ..I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to -I ...”Tony can feel the heat himself. He knows that he was blushing heavily but he couldn’t help himself.  
“Tony ?” Bruce’s eyes waterd   
and Thor was looking at the ground.  
“Oh my god we have cheated on you now !” Bruce’s tears start falling and Thor wasn’t talking or doing anything.  
Tony’s heart warmed he smiled to Bruce and hugged him .  
“Hey .. It’s ok . You hadn’t cheated on me ok ? I know that Thor was in love with you . And I just was about to end the things between me and Thor “ Bruce hugged Tony tight and Tony patted his back .  
Thor was confused now cause he knows Tont was lying and Tony doesn’t know that Thor was in love with Bruce.  
“So lovers boys ? I’ll come back later alright?” Tony moved back and his smile never lefts his face.

He go to the room where his teammates are .  
Once he entered he saw Loki mocking Clint .  
“Hey good morning “ Tony greated them and all of them smiled to him .  
He looked to see Sharon sitting in his place where he was sitting and resting his head on Steve’s chest .  
He sallows and he was on fire . He was burning jealous.  
Why Steve?   
But he just left them alone .  
“Sooo Loki ! I need a word with you “ Tony smiled to Loki just nodded to him .

Once they were alone Tony sighed heavily.  
“I have to leave this place “   
Loki thought that’s Tony was kidding with him .  
“I can’t see them together “ Tony looked at the floor and Loki sighed this time .  
“Tony no ! If someone has to leave then this one should be Steve or Sharon or maybe all of them but .. Not you Tony “ Tony looked up at Loki and he just needed a hug . Loki can read like an open book so he smiled to Tony and opened his arms to him . Tony was greatful for that and he hugged Loki who just kept holding him .  
Loki’s hand traveld down to reach Tony’s ass and Tony rolled his eyes.  
“Loki “ His voice was warning to Loki and Loki just chuckled on him but never leaving Tony ((or taking his hand off Tony’s ass)) .

once Tony stepped back he excused himself and go down to the workship.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

When Tony was working on Peter’s new suit there was a knock on the door.  
“Yeah ?” Tony was to busy that he didn’t even bothered himself to see who entered and was standing behind him .  
There was no answer and When Tony turned he was surprised to be slammed on the wall .  
Steve was looking at him but he wasn’t talking or saying anything and Tony found out that he’s used to be scared from the love of his life .

Steve’s hand was holding Tony’s hands above his head and the other was pressing Tony’s chest .  
“S-Steve ? What are you doing ?!” Tony was shaking but he refused to give up .  
He couldn’t know who’s Steve anymore .  
Steve was just a new one to him . He needs the old Steve. He can’t live with this one . Noway .  
till now he never looked into Steve’s eyes . He was looking everywhere except Steve.

“Tell me who fucked you better? Thor ? Loki ? Or Banner ?” When Steve asked him this question it made him look at Steve and he was so shocked.  
He can feel that there’s something about to break between them and if this thing had broke that’s mean they could never be the same .  
“What ?! What are you saying?!” Tony tried to push Steve away from him but he failed doing that .  
“Just tell me if you want someone to fuck you ! You’re a whore Tony ! You let everyone fucking you even your father . I’ve seen so much dirty people but you’re new . You’re the worst. You’re just a trash . I’ll make you feel better...”   
Tony can feel the tears running down his cheeks. Why he’s saying this to him ? No one knows about what his father done to him except Steve and now he was making fun of him . He was making him feel worthless . but he’s not a whore or a trash . He had a heart just like everyone. But why this is so hard for them to understand that !   
Steve pulled Tony’s chin to force him looking into his eyes .

“I’ll fuck you Tones “   
And Tony knows that the thing had broke now .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.   
> Support me with your kudos and comments love you all .


	9. NINE.9.

Steve doesn’t know why he slapped Tony . He hates himself for doing that .  
He sitted on his chair in their room .   
It’s like Tony never loved Steve.  
He’s with Thor and they’re touching alot .  
Of course in the past before Sharon came and destroyed their relationship Steve was feeling jealous from Bruce and Rhodey. They were so close to him . And then he was feeling jealous from Peter who hates him and Steve also hates Peter.

Tony on the other hand was flirting with everyone and Steve always hated that .  
Even when there was events Tony was making out with different girls infront of him and then in the next morning he’ll say that he’s sorry and thats he was drunk.

Now they can’t talk to eachother again. They can’t laugh with eachother. He can’t do anything to make Tony happy .   
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in . He opened his eyes and the tears were in his eyes .  
He knows that he doesn’t deserve Tony. Tony will be more happy with everyone else except him.   
He’s going to give on Tony . He was never enough for Tones . He loves him but Tony deserves one more beautiful and stronger and even someone richer tham Steve .

But Tony never admit that. Tony will always leave everyone to stood by Steve’s side .   
Just remembering the day when Tony gets back from Titan . He has to admit that day he was so much happy to see Tony’s a live. And Tony cried between his arms omce he saw him and that’s warmed Steve’s heart . 

And there’s a big difference between Tony and Sharon. Tony always loved the way Steve’s brade will tickles him and he warned him to not shave it and Steve did he never shaved it .  
But for Sharon she hates it she always tells him that he looks like a homeless man and Steve hates her for hating the things Tony in love with .  
And now he broke up with Tony and that’s mean there’s no jokes anymore . There’s no life after Tony and he knows that .

But Why he slapped him ? Why he broke up with him ? He hates himself for doing this.  
He sighed and let his fingers run in his hair .  
The door slide ioen and Sharon entered the room.  
He wasn’t in the mood for her . He wasn’t in the mood for the reason why he’s suffering.  
She sits beside him and hold his hand in her hands .  
“What’s wrong love ?” She asked softly and kissed his knuckles several times and he sighed just when she did that he remembered Tony when he’s smiling to him and kissing his hand .

“I broke up with Tony “ He answered her and she was surprised but he can see the hint of the smile on her lips .

“Oh my god ! Steve I’m so sorry. You did this for me ?” Sharon kissed his hand again and Steve was about to say I did this because of you , Because you destroyed the most beautiful thing in my life . But he just nodded to her nd the next thing he was in the bed with her having sex .

once they finish they go to sit with the others and he saw Tony there eyes met but Tony looked away of course he’ll. It’s like he’s still in love with you dummy?! He sitted down and kept looking at Tony . Tony was in another world and he know that Tony was thinking too deep.  
Bruce , Thor and Loki entered the room And Steve technically rolled his eyes on Thor and Loki .  
Thor sitted beside Tony and wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist but it’s look like Tony was still thinking.

And Steve was too much busy looking at Tony’s waist thanks to Thor’s arm .  
He saw Tony laughing on Loki and Clint and hearing his laugh warmed Steve’s heart . But the way Tony and Thor smiled to eachother makes him wants to throw up . 

“Guys can you please give me your attention?” He was grinning and now he’s sure that it’s only a week and everything will go back to normal.   
“We’re all here now and I want to tell you something!”   
They all were looking at him now .  
“I found the love of my life finally ! And I want to spend the rest of my life with her ! “ He looks at Natasha who was smiling to him . And he smiled back.  
“Sharon ? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me ? “ he was holding her hands and she cried and hugged him .  
Their Teammates were clapping and whistling for them except Thor , Bucky , Loki and Bruce they were shocked . 

He dared to look at Tony and Tony was grinning but it was fake .  
“Congrats “ Tony said to them and it’s sounds faker.   
He stood and left them .

Them they were celebrating and Steve’s heart was with Tony he was afraid that Tony will do something wrong.  
But just when Tony entered the room he looked at him and he was surprised when Tony pulled Thor’s collar to kiss him . He was shocked he couldn’t hear or see anything except Tony and Thor .  
He couldn’t hear what Tony was saying or what Thor was saying cause the next thing he know Tony asked Thor to fuck him   
And once Tony and Thor was out of his sight he go to his room saying that he wants to sleep .

But the truth that he couldn’t sleep not when He’s thinking that Tony is under Thor and Thor fucking him not even making love to him . The way Tony will be shaking in the end of the sex and he’ll be so calm to have Steve beside him . But now he’ll be happy and calm because of Thor .  
The door of his room opened and Sharon entered in he closed his eyes and she thought that he’s sleeping so she slept beside him and hugged him but he couldn’t hug her back cause he was thinking in Tony .

_•••_•••_•••_•••_•••_

In the next morning he couldn’t sleep so he just decided to go for a run and eat his breakfast but once he entered the kitchen he saw Tony was on the counter and Thor was kissing Tony’s neck .  
He felt his legs couldn’t hold him anymore .  
Just seeing Tony gets pleasured by another one its killing him .  
Seeing how Tony’s fingers in Thor’s hair and how he’s pulling him closer to him .  
He wish the time gets back just to kiss that beautiful neck . Just to mark Tony and tell everyone that he’s already taken.  
When Tony opened his eyes they looked at eachother no one of them saying a word .  
Steve turned his heels and left them alone .  
His heart was hurting him .

He was in love with Tony and He can’t stop Tony from getting in relationship with Thor cause he’s the one who started this fire and he deserves what’s happening to him .  
He leaned on the wall and tried to get the air inside his lungs.  
He closed his eyes but all he can see is Tony and Thor doing all the thing they used to do together .  
Seeing Thor kissing Tony’s neck from behind while Tony is making food just like the way he used to do to him .  
Seeing Tony smiling to him and brushing Thor’s hair just after the sex , The way Tony smiled to him .

Seeing Tony sitting in Thor’s lap and hiding his face in Thor’s neck cause he’s tired from some boring meetings.Just the way they always do after every meeting or interview.  
Seeing Tony Helping Thor close his shirt buttons and kissing him . Just the way he did to Steve.  
Seeing Tony comforting Thor after defeating the enemies and how Thor is resting his head on Tony’s chest and Tony brushing Thor’s hair and kissing his head .   
He couldn’t take it anymore he opened his eyes to see Natasha standing beside him and he wasn’t surprised to not notice her coming.

“Steve?” before she can continue his tear rolled down his cheek and she hugged him   
.  
“He’s with Thor now Nat” She just kept hugging him .

“At least you’re not gay like him” with just what she said he pushed her away . His eyes widened from what just he heard .  
He couldn’t believe that Natasha did this only to get them apart.And why ? Only because she hates Them being gays ?!  
“I can’t believe you “ He left her and go to the gym . Where he can gets his head clear .

But he couldn’t cause all he can think about is Tony .  
He swear that he won’t talk to Natasha anymore cause she’s the reason why he’s in this situation.

After putting all the negative energy in punching the sand bag he go to take a shower .

And once he finished and go to sit with the others he wasn’t looking or talking to Natasha and she was looking at him .   
Then Sharon come to him and hugged him but he wasn’t buying attention to her.  
And Tony entered the room and greated them but there was this look on his face .Steve never missed it . There’s still a hope . And Steve had to take this chance he had to .

“Sooo Loki ! I need a word with you “   
Tony left and Loki followed him .  
Steve was fighting his fear cause he knew that he should be with Tony and not with Sharon.  
After fighting his fear and winning his fight he decided to go and get Tony back between his arms .  
He saw Loki hugging Tony and Tony hugging him back . He couldn’t understand anything anymore. Was Tony trying to gets him jealous? Or was he sleeping with the gods ? But this can’t be out from Tony . Steve left them before anything else happened .  
He go down to the bar and he looked at all the whiskey bottles and he felt like he really needed to get himself a drink.

Glass after glass . Bottle after bottle. until he was fully drunk.

He go to Tony’s workshop.  
He knocked the door .  
He entered the room and Tony was so busy working on A new suit. Steve can guess it was for Peter.  
“Yeah ?” He didn’t even bother himself to see who entered his workshop.  
Tony turned to see who was here but Steve pushed him and slammed him into the wall .  
Tony was scared and Steve can feel it .   
“S-Steve ? What are you doing?!” Tony was shaking but Steve will make it clear to Tony that Tony is one of his properties.   
Steve was looking at Tony seeing how much he’s beautiful even when his face is so tired and scared like that . He was about to kiss Tony and say sorry to him but once he saw the heickies in Tony’s neck he forgot everything.  
And he was jealous again.

“Tell me who fucked you better? Thor ? Loki ? Or Banner ?” Steve asked him and Tony’s eyes finally met Steve’s .  
There’s something in Tony’s eyes telling him to shut up but he couldn’t shut up .

“What ?! What are you saying?!” Tony tried to get himself free from Steve’s grip but he couldn’t .

“Just tell me if you want someone to fuck you ! You’re a whore Tony ! You let everyone fucks you even your father . I’ve seen so much dirty people but you’re new . You’re the worst. You’re just a trash . I’ll make you feel better...” Steve regret what he said cause he didn’t mean to mention Tony’s father . But he was drunk and he can’t control himself. Tony’s tears were falling and like the words had died in Tony’s throat.  
Tony looked at the ground and Steve pulled Tony’s chin up to force him looking into his eyes .  
“I’ll fuck you Tones “ 

Just when he whispered in Tony’s ear   
The door slide open and Bucky entered the room and he was so pissed off .  
Tony hide his face in Steve’s chest and Steve hugged Tony .

“Guys Hydra tried to attack Peter! Not spider man ! Peter! I don’t know how did they know about him being Spiderman !” Bucky was so angry .

“What ?! Where’s Peter ?! Is he okay ?!” Tony pushed Steve away and go out to see Peter.

“Yes he’s sitting with Thor and Bruce “ Bucky answers him .  
Steve had no choice but following them .  
Once Peter saw Tony he hugged him and cried between Tony’s arms .  
Steve was surprised to see Tony strong again . He was shaking and so scared but once he heard Peter is in danger he was like a rock .

“Shh you’re okay I got you ... You’re safe babyboy” Tony kissed Peter’s forhead.  
Steve rolled his eyes . Seriously why they couldn’t just kill him .  
Tony sitted Peter on the couch beside Bruce and turned to face Sharon .

“Good for you Sharon ! You taked the person that I always loved ! But I’m not going to let you take my son away from me !” They all were surprised from Tony .

“ What are you saying Stark ?” She asked innocently and he snorted.

“You know what I’m talking. You won’t get anything by giving the hottest news to Hydra cause you know that I’ll always stand in your face “   
Tony took a steps to stand infront of her .  
“If something happened to him I swear by my life that I’ll make sure to drink all your blood “ Tony warned and she cried 

“ I’m not responsible about what happened I swear . Please believe me . Steve?” She asked Steve who was feeling not to stand in Tony’s face when he’s angry .

“Tony she’s not the on-“ before Natasha can continue he shoot her a warning look .

“You’re just a bitch like her and you know that .” There were gasps and dropped jaws about what Tony called Nat .  
He turned to face Sharon again.

“Tony that’s enough “ Steve wanted Tony to stop but Tony wasn’t going to stop.

“You’re a whore “ Tony get closer to her and she was taking steps back .

“Tony ?!” Steve tried again but Tony ignored him .

“ You can go to me instead of going to Peter but you want to destroy the avengers piece by piece and I’m not going to let that happen and you know that!” No body dares to stop him .  
“ I’m not doing this because you take Steve from me .. No , I’m doing this cause you go to the best part in mylife ... Peter. Yeah you bitch you’re just a trash I don’t care about you ... Seriously find something better instead of destroying happy lifes . huh what a whor-“ He was slapped by no one except Steve.

Steve doesn’t know why he did this but he had this feeling that Sharon is not guilty about what happened.  
He had to put a line fir Tony who was shocked .  
“That’s it !” Thor walked and punched Steve.  
They started fighting Bruce and Sharon were trying to stop the fight while the others were just looking .

Steve stopped fighting once he saw a ring opened and the wizard came out of it and he was coverd with blood .  
“They’re coming “ this was the last thing Stephan said it before he passedout .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late but the school had started and at least I have 3 exams in the day . Hope you liked this chapter. And guys who wants to be my beta reader? Thanks for reading. Support me with your comments and kudos. Love you all .


	10. TEN.10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you doing guys I really missed you. Hope you’ll enjoy <3

When Bucky entered on them Tony doesn’t want anyone to see them fighting or to see Steve wants to rape him .  
Tony hugged Steve and hide his face in Steve’s chest . Steve hugged him back and Tony was greatful for that .

“Guys Hydra tried to attack Peter! Not spider man ! Peter! I don’t know how did they know about him being Spiderman !”   
with what Bucky said Tony pushed Steve away from him . He could take all the bad news but Nothing about Peter. Peter’s like his own son and now he was about to get killed?!   
There’s no one in Hydra only Sharon and they all know about her .   
He could lose everything but not Peter or Steve .

“What ?! Where’s Peter ?! Is he okay ?!” he pushed Steve away and go out . He couldn’t wait to hear the answer.

“Yes he’s sitting with Thor and Bruce “ Just when he heard Bucky saying Thor and Bruce he felts better but he’s not sure if the kid was injured.

When Tony saw Peter hugging Thor and Tony felt like this is his own fault. Peter should be living with him now .   
Peter saw him and Tony’s heart melted for Peter’s puppy eyes and the tears were rolling down his cheeks.   
He run to Tony and hugged him and Tony hugged him back .  
Who dares to hurt his baby ?   
He can feel the others eyes on them but he doesn’t care about them anymore.  
Peter is more important than anyone in this room . Tony can’t take it anymore Sharon didn’t get enough in hurting him she decided to hurt the people he loved.  
She decided to hurt Peter after hurting him and taking Steve from him and also taking his teammates.

Peter kept sobbing and crying he can’t feel safe anymore and Tony won’t blame him .  
“Shh you’re okay I got you ... You’re safe babyboy” He kissed Peter’s forhead.  
He sitted Peter on the couch beside Bruce and decided to face the one who destroyed his beautiful life .  
He saw her smirking and he can feel his blood is boiling.  
She’s a bitch don’t lose it Tony. Don’t lose it. Control yourself! You can do it. You can do i-

“Good for you Sharon! You taked the person that I always loved! But I’m not going to let you take my son away from me!” No he can’t do it.

“ What are you saying Stark?”   
She’s acting innocently again what a devil! He snorted 

“You know what I’m talking. You won’t get anything by giving the hottest news to Hydra cause you know that I’ll always stand in your face, “ He took a step forward to her and he can’t control himself anymore. He wants to kill her but he can’t.   
“If something happened to him I swear by my life that I’ll make sure to drink all your blood!” He warned her and she started crying. He rolled his eyes. Again she’s going to act like she’s the victim here and he’s the guilty one.  
He’s not going to let her or let them control him again. He was about to lose Peter. If someone tried to stood in his face he’ll kill him even if it was Steve.

“ I’m not responsible about what happened I swear. Please believe me. Steve?” She asked Steve’s help. He’ll stand for her of course and Tomy knew it. They’re so fake. He can’t do this anymore. 

“Tony she’s not the on-“ He cutted Natasha and snapped at her.

“You’re just a bitch like her and you know that.” He send her a warning look and he knows that he’ll regret that later but for now he can’t control himself.  
suddenly feeling like he wants to say the words Steve told him to Sharon cause he knows that he doesn’t deserve someone treating him like Steve was.

“Tony that’s enough.“ It’s hurts Hearing Steve’s voice defending them and He can’t shout or shut Steve up. He can’t hurt the man he always loved no matter what .

“You’re a whore.“ Instead Tony couldn’t find anyone to hurt only Sharon. So she’ll pay what she did to him .  
He took step closer again and she took step back.

“Tony?!”Steve warned him and Tony ignored him .

“ You can go to me instead of going to Peter but you want to destroy the avengers piece by piece and I’m not going to let that happen and you know that!” every word he said was true. They all know about it but why they just don’t admit it?!  
“ I’m not doing this because you take Steve from me.. No, I’m doing this cause you go to the best part in mylife... Peter. Yeah you bitch you’re just a trash I don’t care about you... Seriously find something better instead of destroying happy lifes. huh what a whor-“ He was cutted by Steve slapping him for the second time. And that’s smirk again on Sharon’s face.  
He doesn’t feel like he wants to cry or lock himself in his workshop.

“That’s it!“ Thor punched Steve. Tony was only looking at them feeling sick from them. He’s really tired of them.  
They were fighting like kids and for what?   
He rolled his eyes at them.

Natasha stood beside him and she sighed heavily.  
But when an orange circle opened to show Stephan who was covered in blood and he was breathing heavily. Tony run to him .  
“They’re coming” And like that he fall on Tony who tried his best to hold Stephan.  
Tony couldn’t understand what does he mean by ‘They’re coming’ .  
Who’s coming? And who dares to do this to Stephan? But who ever they are he should admit that they’re really strong to do this. He got a really bad feeling about this.  
“Tony?” Thor wrapped his arms around him .   
Tony doesn’t know when he starts shaking and all of his teammates were around him .

“Tony? Don’t worry he’ll be fine. And we’re going to make sure they’ll pay for it.” Natasha said to him trying to make him feel better and he just nodded.  
Tony was sitting on the couch now and Peter sitting beside him holding Tony’s hands between his hands .

Tony smiled to Peter.  
“Mr Stark? What’s going on between you and Mr Rogers?” Peter asked him and Tony shrugged off.

“We’re not together now.” Tony answered like it was a normal thing but inside he couldn’t believe it.  
After time passed no one comes to them.  
They all were ready for something big but nothing happened.

“Stark? Can I talk to you for a moment please?” Steve asked him in the captain’s voice and Tony nodded to him .  
They were alone now and Tony was afraid that Steve will try to rape him again.  
“Tony I’m really sorry I was drunk earlier I didn’t know what I was doing. I really didn’t mean to say these things and I didn’t mean to you know r-rape you.“ Tony was shocked that Steve was saying it as if it was a normal thing trying to rape people?!

But he just nodded to him .  
“What about you slapping me twice?” Tony asked looking at the ground grinning as if it was a joke but inside no he mean it .   
Steve smiled to him and leave him.  
Once Steve was out of Tony’s sight he leaned on the wall .  
He’ll never be sorry and Tony knows that.

Tony went to see Stephan who was sleeping and wearing pain expressions.   
Tony sighed and brushed Stephan’s hair.   
He was thinking abouteverything (Peter,Hydra,Sharon,Steve,Strange, Natasha and alot of other things) But he didn’t mean to fall a sleep and his head resting on Stephan’s hand.  
______________________

He wakes up because of Stephan and the others sounds.  
“Why didn’t you tell me about this?!” Tony looked at Steve who was very angry at Thor and Natasha, But why?   
“What if something happened to him ?!” Steve asked again and Bucky tried to speak but Steve shut him up.  
“Don’t! Don’t you ever dare and lie James!” What they did to make Steve angry like that?  
“What if someone tried to kill him Thor? Or you was so busy trying to fuck him and not bothering if someone killed him later?!” Ah they were talking about him of course.

Tony finally moved and his neck was hurting him from the position he slept in.  
They all looked at him.  
“What’s wrong captain? And it’s like you care about me?” Tony asked leaning back to the chair he was sitting on.

Steve turned to Tony surprised, he opened his mouth to reply but he closed it and Tony can see the hurt in Steve’s eyes. In these moments Tony will be apologizing to Steve and kissing him and maybe begging him to forgive him but right now he felt so numb, He can’t look at Steve in the same way he was looking at him before...  
He can’t trust anyone in this room again.  
He looked up at his teammates The guilt in Natasha’s eyes was worth to wait. The last time she looked at him like that when she knows what happened in Seberia.  
And where is Sharon? He can’t see her.

“Where’s your bitch?” He asked looking at Steve again. Steve rolled his eyes.

“It’s over Tony. There’s no Sharon again. Bucky kicked her out the tower.” Bruce answered him.  
Tony was shocked now.

“Why?” Tony finds himself asking without thinking.

“Tony? Fury called me and Steve for a mission and when he told us about the mission it was to earn Sharon’s trust by getting closer to her just for Hydra and no one can do that only Steve,”Natasha start to explains to him.  
Tony felt himself shaking. Fury? Why? And why he went straight to Steve? There’s no men in the earth only Steve what the fuck?!  
“But once we stood to leave Fury asked me to stay and then he told me a different thing.” Her voice start getting lower and he looked at Steve who was now grabbing the table behind him so tight, His knuckles were wight and he was looking at the floor. He was angry and Tony can see that.  
“He told me that he knows that you’re half angle and half a demon and he wanted to make you break up so when you die no one will feel sad on you or the captain won’t get weak after you know..” Tony tsk and stood he run his hand in his hair, He was so nervous how could they do that to him?  
“But we can’t let you die Tony and I’m sorry. Steve doesn’t know about this part. Fury tried to save the world by killing you but we don’t care about the world Tony, We care about yo-“  
Tony cuts her.

“Shut up! Shut the hell up!” He walked to the elevator. ”Friday. Please lead them to the lobby. All of them” everyone was shocked but they did what he said he stopped bucky.  
“Take care of Peter please.”   
Bucky nodded to him.  
He looked one last time at Steve to see him looking back at him. He really wants to run and comfort Steve or comfort himself but he felt so dead.

The door closed and he walked to break everything in this room.  
He start kicking,throwing and hitting everything.   
He felt better after turning the room into hell.  
He heard someone clears his throat.   
Tony jolted and looked at the bed to see Stephan.  
“W-what are you doing here?” Tony asked feeling the heat reaching his ears.

“I couldn’t move and I’m so tired to get kicked out of your tower right now.” Stephan replied to him and Tony rolled his eyes.

He excused himself and go to his workshop to lock himself there.  
All of them did this to him only because of a fucking mission?  
He did everything for them and what did he costs?   
What did the mission costs?!  
Tony can’t look at anyone of them without getting hurt.

He can’t look at Steve with the same adoring eyes.  
He can’t look at anyone of them and feel safe.  
When he’s with them he feels like he’s scared and in danger.  
“FRIDAY lock the door.” as if someone will enter on him again. He kicked them out of his tower no way they’ll back to him. He must apologize to them and he knows that.  
“Yes sir.”  
Friday closed the door behind him and he start working on their suits.

He kept working and drinking to busy himself from thinking.  
He felt dazed and suddenly he was falling to the ground breathing heavily .  
He can hear Friday’s voice calling him.  
“Sir I’m going to call Captain Rogers.”   
Tony start panicking he shaked his head and his body was hurting him.

“N-No! I don’t want him! Don’t call him, I don’t fucking need him!” Tony start rubbing his arc reactor just to get rid of the pain he’s feeling.  
“Yes sir.” He swears that if his AI had a face she would be so much worried.  
The last time he was like that was when Steve tried to kill him. And he stopped drinking and locking himself only when He was with Steve again.

and now he back to his old self, the same broken person.  
He remembered when Pepper broke up with him just because he’s Ironman and she wants a normal life but he knows why she broke up with him.  
Just for the same reason everyone is breaking up with him. Just the same reason why he and Steve are like this.

Why no one chose him? They always choose people on him.  
was he really this worthless?  
He’ll never be enough for them.  
Not for Pepper not for Steve and not for anyone else.

He sighed and go back tp work.  
Then The lights was off. He cursed and felt so scared.  
“Friday? Is everything ok?”  
He asked but there’s no answer.  
“Fri-“  
Then there was an explosion and he was knocked to the floor.

His eyes start to blur and the last thing he saw was Sharon crouching beside him. She was smirking and the other Hydra soldiers were taking their positions.  
And everything turn to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what you think guys? It’s really wasn’t good enough but I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. ELEVEN.11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. You know how the school is :( . This is short chapter I hope you’ll like it.

When he wakes up he was having a bad headache.  
He saw Sharon sitting on a chair in front of him.   
He tried to move but he was chained to the wall.  
“What do you want? You took him from me. What else DO YOU WANT!” He can’t control himself anymore he was scared and he was alone.  
He was lost.  
She start laughing on him.  
“What’s funny? Come on tell me.” He raised his eyebrows.

She shaked her head and stood. He swallowed and she walked to him.  
“You’re. I don’t love him and I know he doesn’t love me, but he let’s me in. You’re here because of them. I’m going to have a power and thanks to him and this stupid agent Natasha,” He closed his eyes and took a breath.  
“You know? I’ll take your wings and I’ll give you to your enemies. Yes Tony I’ll give you to the angels We have a deal together. They’ll kill you and no one will miss you even Steve and you know why? Cause he’s going to be with me.” She stood behind him and she started to touch the wounds.

“You’re going to regret that.” He Hissed in pain caused she was pressing hard on his wounds.

“You think they’re coming to save you?” She asked and all he can think about is 'No they’re not.' Of course they’re not going to save him even if he asked them to. He just kicked them out of his tower and they were so sorry for what they did with him.  
He wish that he could back in time and tell them that it’s ok we can start a new part of our life, but he was so selfish.  
And Steve? They could be beautiful together again but it was the impossible love. Their love will never be completed.   
Steve deserves someone better than Tony.

He was pulled out of his thoughts because of Sharon cause she was tugging his hair.  
His never wanted to show her his tears no matter what.  
“You bitch.” She pulled harder for what he said to her.  
Then two men came and they start beating him.  
The last thing he remembered was Sharon’s face and she was smirking and then everything is black.

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

It’s been two fucking months and no one came for him.  
This two months were so hard on him. They were whipping him, burning him, beating him, even they were about to rape him but he doesn’t know why they stopped and he was thankful for them.  
He was eating once in week.

He was so tired. 

And now they were whipping him cause he tried to run and suddenly he felt something is coming out of his back.  
There was a silence and finally he opened his eyes to look at... At his wings.   
They were so beautiful. the black feathers beautiful he just couldn’t take off his eyes from them and he was smiling for the first time in these two months. 

Sharon was standing shocked then she started walking and she touched his wings.  
He was so defensive cause he attacked her and he got some kicks in return.  
“My wings. They’re beautiful.” She said and Tony raised his eyebrow. He couldn’t move again cause they were holding him.

“My ass. I’m not going to let you do something with them!” He warned her, but she ignored him and she started touching them.  
“Sharon? Leave them!” He doesn’t want her to touch them. instead he wants Steve to touch them and not her. God! He missed Steve so much.  
She pulled a knife from her pocket and she wanted to cut them but the knife was only tickling him. Everyone was surprised even Tony was surprised.

“Why this is not working? Why I can’t have my wings!” She started to panic and Tony snorted.  
“You can’t babe. And. Stop. Calling. Them. Your. Wings. Cause they’re MINE!” He shouted at her and she punched his face.

She left him to them and they hurt his wings.  
He passed out.  
ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ  
“Wake up Tony.” He opened his eyes to see a man crouching beside him.

He smiled to Tony and Tony rolled his eyes.  
“I’m dead now?” he asked him and The man chuckled.

“No you’re not. Come on get up I want to offer you something maybe you’ll be pleased with.”  
Tony raise his eyebrow and nodded to the man.  
“As you can see I’m angel,” Tony snorted but the man ignored him and continued. “If you want us to have mercy on you and let you die then you have to give your wings to them.” He smiled politely to Tony who was laughing now.

“Fuck off bitch.” Tony smirked when the man’s eyes widened.  
“Oh sorry you’re an angel ypu can’t hear these words, but really, fuck you.” The man shaked his head and nodded to the guards who were standing by the door and left.

And now he was being beat again. But he can’t just die! They should be here saving him and he should be with Steve now. Why all the bad things just kept coming to him?  
He wish he never was one of the avengers. He wish he had a normal life, But he wish he could be forever with Steve.

He heard an explosion outside and that’s what’s stopped the guards from beating him again.  
They go outside and Tony used the chance and go out.

He saw three guards running he attacked them and killed them.  
“Thanks for the gun darling.” Tony was afraid of this. If they found him running out of this place they’ll rape him.  
He go and shoot two other guards.

Sharon spotted him. They kept looking at eachother and for the first time he is scared from her.  
He left the gun and run like his life is depending on running and it was!   
She was behind him with other guards.  
He crashed into someone. he looked to see the angel looking at him and he knows that he was so screwed.  
“Go to your friends Anthony.” Tony was confused but he nodded and left.

He go out and froze when he saw Steve’s back. He was fighting with the others avengers. There’s someone Tony couldn’t recognize him.  
He just felt so weak he needed to feel Steve’s warmth now.  
“S-steve?” He called him and his tears start falling.  
He saw how Steve’s back moved as if someone pointed the gun to him.  
He turned slowly and saw Tony.  
Steve stepped forward for him and he wrapped his arms around Tony protectively. He just kept him close to him.

Tony broke crying between Steve arms.  
Steve kept saying sorry for him and He kept kissing Tony’s head.  
“I’m sorry babe. I swear to you we were searching for you! Tony, I’m really sorry!”   
Tony finally felt safe for the first time in a long time ago.  
Tony just wanted to hide himself in Steve’s chest.

He felts Steve’s hand touching his wings and his wings started to twitch.  
“Did they do something to them?” Steve asked and Tony nodded.

“She wanted to cut them with her knife.” His voice was as a whisper and Steve sighed.

“I’m sorry babe.” He kissed Tony’s forhead and start leading him out of this place and leave the others to continue this fight.

The one who Tony doesn’t know, pulled Tony wrist and Tony looked up to him.  
“Glad to see you alive Tones.” It’s dings in Tony’s head this is the voice who was talking to him.  
The man smiled and go to help the others.

“Let’s go Tony. Can you walk?” Steve asked him and Tony nodded, But he felt his legs being so weak and he stopped walking.

Steve looked at him snd he was worried about him and Tony’s face turned red.  
“No, I can’t walk.” He said looking at the ground.  
Steve smiled to him and picked him up in bridal style.

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and Steve kissed his lips.  
And Tony knows that if he closed his eyes he’ll be safe and he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it. Love you all♥️

**Author's Note:**

> So what you think guys ? Leave kudos and comments please ! Love you all !


End file.
